The Story of Kagome
by dancing-by-moonlight
Summary: Kagome had the perfect life until the Lord of the Western Lands attacked, ripping her life in half. With Kouga dead, and a new lord in power, she joins the ranks of servants for fear of her life. But Sesshomaru is not a fool. AU SessKag
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, okay! I admit it, I don't own Inuyasha or even anything related to him or the show for that matter...I own nothing but the unknown plot...*tear and sigh* I own nothing...why is it that I own nothing yet others own all? I demand an explanation...okay...I will shut up now.  
  
Summary: Princess Kagome's life was a fairytale; her husband Kouga was the ideal husband, and her father was the Ruler of the Northern Lands, then disaster struck. The Lord of the Western Lands attacked, killing Kouga and her father in battle. The Northern Lands are now ruled by the feared demon, Lord Sesshomaru, and fearing her own life she joined the ranks of the many servants, but she does not go unnoticed for even the Lord Sesshomaru is not a fool...Sess/Kag...I don't think that Inuyasha will even be part of this story...  
  
((A/N: I DID have the first chapter done a long time ago...but I read it...and I didn't like it...so I rewrote it.))  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome walked out onto the balcony of her bedroom, and sadly looked down at the fields where not even two weeks ago soldiers had been practicing for battle. Then a battle really had taken place there. A tear slipped from her chocolate orbs...  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
By the time Kagome had awoken, it was easily around noon. She looked around in bewilderment for her Kouga. Wrinkling her nose she took a nice bath using her favorite lavender bath oil. She dried herself, and slipped into a raspberry colored kimono with white sakura blossoms stitched all over it, and a lighter powder pink obi. She stepped out onto the balcony outside her bedroom, and looked down with much curiosity at the activity going on in the large practice field. Rows and rows and rows and rows of men were training, shooting arrows, throwing axes and daggers, hacking at grass filled rice sacks with swords and what-not. Her eyebrows furrowed as she searched for Kouga. It was then she found him, sitting on top of a slightly elevated platform with several of his right-hand men around him, probably coming up with a battle plan of some sort.  
  
She stepped out into the hallway, and made her way out to the practice fields. The guards bowed in greeting as she passed, and she nodded in acknowledgement. The soldiers who had been practicing parted to let her pass by easily. She watched as Kouga sniffed the air, and then turned toward her. A wide smile had spread across his face as she made her way up to the slightly elevated platform, "Kouga," she said in greeting.  
  
"Kagome," he breathed, "You smell good."  
  
Kagome blushed slightly, and then smirked, "If you didn't say so I would be forced to personally kick your behind myself."  
  
Kouga smirked in reply, "I wouldn't complain..."  
  
Kagome glared at him jokingly, and swatted him on the arm.  
  
"Now that wounds me my love." Kouga pouted rubbing his arm.  
  
Kagome laughed lightly, "Remind again why I married a baby like you."  
  
"Because I'm dashingly handsome, wise, charismatic, charming...-"  
  
Kagome put her hand up, "Okay enough, stop while my ears are still unscathed by your lies."  
  
Kouga gave Kagome his best puppy dog face, making Kagome melt. "Oh stop it, this isn't fair you know."  
  
Kouga grinned, "I told you that I'm irresistible..."  
  
* * END OF FLASHBACK * *  
  
Kagome's cheeks were now damp with tears. No more of those days...  
  
Kouga's army had been surprised when Sesshomaru's army turned up in the practice fields, ready to battle. With Kagome's and others safety in mind, he had sacrificed a large number of his men to push Sesshomaru's army back into forest and onto a hill top where Sesshomaru's army had ended up with the better position.  
  
Kouga's army had lost, and he had been killed in battle. The Northern Lands were now under Sesshomaru's rule, and if she and Kouga's parents didn't flee soon, they might be killed. Sighing, Kagome turned back into her room...the room that she and Kouga had shared. She quickly pulled off the thinner of the bed sheets, and began to toss various items onto it.  
  
All of the sudden, Sango, her best friend, and personal servant came rushing in. "Lady Kagome!" she yelled.  
  
Kagome whirled around, "What's the matter Sango?"  
  
"They....they're here!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her knees go weak. "What?"  
  
Sango who was still breathless from running so fast nodded, "Yes, they're here! Lord Koji and Lady Yugi managed to slip out a servant's door a little bit ago, and all of the servants have been scouring the palace looking for you." Kagome found it hard to breathe. They had left her here to die. "They didn't want to leave without you," Sango assured her. "Please Lady Kagome, you must hide!"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, the chances that he will find me are too great," she stood up, "From now on, I am one of you."  
  
Sango nodded, and ran out the door to tell all the other servants. Kagome knew that she wouldn't have to worry about the servants revealing her true identity, the servants adored her because she had always treated them as equals. Not only that, but she had saved quite a few from Kouga's wrath.  
  
She quickly slipped into a simple mint green yukata with a white obi, and tossing in a few more items, yukatas, kimonos, and what-not, she tied the blanket together, making a make-shift sack, and dashed out of the room. She glanced back into the room once more with tear-filled eyes and made her way down the hall. She went into Sango's bedroom, and hid her package in Sango's closet. The only reason why Sango's had a room, and that it was on this floor was because she was Kagome's personal servant.  
  
She sat against a wall, and was trying her hardest not to cry when a guard poked his head in, "There's another!" he yelled as he and three other guards marched into the room. They grabbed her, and dragged her out of the room. Kagome saw a few other servants being dragged out, several had shocked looks on their faces when they saw Kagome.  
  
They were all dragged into the large throne room where they were roughly shoved to the ground, and forced to go on their knees. Kagome looked up, and saw a man with flowing silver locks and amber eyes sitting on the throne, the one next to him was empty. She quickly looked back down, blinking back tears as she remembered the time when Kouga had had that throne made for her.  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
Kagome shifted her weight a bit as she continued to stand there, next to Kouga's throne. It was customary for the queen to stand while their husbands sat. Kouga noted her discomfort, and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing...just that I think that my legs are falling asleep," she muttered rather bitterly.  
  
Next thing she knew, Kouga was yelling for the throne master to make another throne for Kagome. She had been expecting a simple and comfortable chair, and had been shocked when he ordered it to be gilded, and intricately designed.  
  
"It's not necessary..." she said in protest.  
  
Kouga smiled as he stood up. He took her hands in his, and kissed her on the lips. "Only the best for MY woman..."  
  
* * END OF FLASHBACK * *  
  
A bear youkai unrolled a long piece of rice paper, and began to speak. "As you all know, Lord Sesshomaru is now your lord..." The soldiers, and guards all broke into whoops and cheers.  
  
Kagome looked to her right, and saw all of the palace guards lined up. She bit her lower lip as she wondered if they were going to be executed or not. She turned her attention back to the demon sitting on Kouga's throne. His face held the same stone cold expression as before as he held a hand up to signal his troops to quiet down.  
  
As soon as the noise ceased, the bear youkai continued to speak, "Kouga is dead, and all who wish to attend his cremation are welcome. It will be held tomorrow, and anyone who has information of Lord Koji, Lady Yugi and Kouga's wife's whereabouts will be richly rewarded. That is all for now."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes as she felt several of the servants glance at her. Then Sesshomaru stood up. "I will keep all of you servants, go about your daily tasks and do what you usually do. But do remember that I, Sesshomaru am your lord. Any mention of Kouga, Lord Koji, Lady Yugi or Kouga's wife is intolerable and will result in severe punishment."  
  
Kagome felt anger rising inside her. They had even stripped Kouga of his title by refusing to call him Lord. Tears spilled from her eyes again. "You are all dismissed," All of the servants stood up and scurried out of the throne room. Most of them headed to the servant's headquarters. Kagome was just shuffling along when all of the sudden her world went black.  
  
"My lady!" one of the servants cried as Kagome crumbled to the ground unconscious.  
  
A number of servants rushed to Kagome's side, "Hurry, take her to my room," Sango ordered. The servants nodded, and carrying Kagome went to Sango's room.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"So there is no sign of Lord Koji and Lady Yugi?" Sesshomaru inquired.  
  
The horse youkai in front of him nodded, "Yes m'Lord, but we HAVE found out Kouga's wife's name."  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Her name is Kagome."  
  
"Kagome..." Sesshomaru repeated.  
  
The horse youkai nodded, "Yes, and we have assumed that she has fled with Lord Koji and Lady Yugi."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Very well, you are dismissed."  
  
Then a long line of Kouga's palace guards came walking in with tapestries and portraits in their hands. Sesshomaru proceeded to point out the ones he liked, and the ones he disliked. He was getting very tired of all of this, halfway through he had begun to say yes to all of them and was on the verge of boredom (even though he didn't show it) until he came to the last portrait. It was of Kouga and his wife, Kagome. He was about to say no, until he got a better look at Kagome.  
  
"Bring it closer," he ordered.  
  
The guard who had been holding it was shaking, and probably barely sixteen. He slowly walked toward Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru nodded in approval and studied Kouga's face. Without warning he ripped Kouga's face to shreds leaving only Kagome's smiling face and sparkling eyes. The young guard was now about to collapse from shaking. "Much better....put it at the end of some hallway," he said with a wave of his hand. The young guard nodded and scurried off.  
  
Sesshomaru gracefully stood up from 'his' throne, "Have you located the Master Bedroom?" he asked his personal servant Jaken.  
  
"Yes Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said as he bowed.  
  
"When is Rin arriving?" he asked.  
  
"She should be arriving tomorrow milord," Jaken replied. "Now this way to your room sir."  
  
Sesshomaru regally followed Jaken up several flights of stairs to the floor where the room that had previously belonged to Kagome and Kouga was. He was greeted with a pleasant lavender smell, mingled with the wolf smell of Kouga. He wrinkled his nose, and walked around the room, inspecting the place. "This will do nicely," he stated.  
  
Jaken grinned and bowed again, "This is wonderful your excellence. I must say that I was worried about this lowly palace having a room great enough for you."  
  
Sesshomaru refrained himself from rolling his eyes, and dismissed Jaken. Sesshomaru sniffed the air once more, and felt a cool breeze waft in. Noticing the balcony he walked out onto it. He was enjoying the view when he heard footsteps and whispering outside in the hallway. He listened carefully to the conversation.  
  
"Do you think that she'll be okay?"  
  
"Of course she will. She's a very strong lady. Do you know where Kaede went?"  
  
"All she did was faint. Is a miko really necessary?"  
  
"I guess you're right. In that case, go get some water, and bring it up."  
  
"Alright, but I thought that she was a miko herself,"  
  
"She is, now shut up, and go get the water." "Now my lovely Sango, there is no need to be all snappish..."  
  
SMACK  
  
"Take that you hentai! Now go get the water before I make it so that you will never be able to produce off spring!"  
  
"Going my dearest."  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled lightly to himself. Wait a second...what were servants doing on this floor? He slowly strode to the doorway, and walked out just in time to see a monk going down the hallway, and a servant girl going the opposite way.  
  
"What are you doing on this floor?" he asked coldly.  
  
Sango whirled around in surprise, "Milord!" she said, in surprise, and obvious contempt. "My room is on this floor," she said. Her cinnamon eyes looked into Sesshomaru's amber ones. He gave her sharp look, and she quickly cast her eyes to the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru then noted that her kimono was slightly nicer than the ones the latter of the servants wore. "I see. In that case, keep the noise level down. These sensitive ears of mine can hear whispering outside my bedroom door." He smiled inwardly as he saw Sango's eyes nearly pop out, and her jaw hang open. He retreated back into his room.  
  
Sango felt dizzy herself. How could she have forgotten that Sesshomaru was a DOG youkai??? She gingerly and quietly made her way to her room where Kagome was.  
  
"Kagome?" she whispered as she shook Kagome by the shoulders.  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open, "What...?"  
  
"You fainted...this is going to be harder than I thought. Sesshomaru's a dog youkai...we have to be careful," Sango muttered.  
  
Kagome bit her lower lip again, "Great..."  
  
((A/N: Okay, so that was the first chapter of my first Inuyasha fanfic....how was it??? Please R & R!)) 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Okay, okay! I admit it, I don't own Inuyasha or even anything related to him or the show for that matter...I own nothing but the unknown plot...*tear and sigh* I own nothing...why is it that I own nothing yet others own all? I demand an explanation...okay...I will shut up now.  
  
Summary: Princess Kagome's life was a fairytale; her husband Kouga was the ideal husband, and her father was the Ruler of the Northern Lands, then disaster struck. The Lord of the Western Lands attacked, killing Kouga. The Northern Lands are now ruled by the feared demon, Lord Sesshomaru, and fearing her own life she joined the ranks of the many servants, but she does not go unnoticed for even the Lord Sesshomaru is not a fool...Sess/Kag...I don't think that Inuyasha will even be part of this story...  
  
((A/N: Thanks for reviewing Laquata, j b. Raven, drow goddess, catherine parr, Kay, Melissa, Stacerue, Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami, Ponchita, Krystal_Tears, lilcutie, ra, eMeLyNoOoPeE, katie, Katherat, personwithnoname, and inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142! Oh, and Special Thanks to Xoni Newcomer. I had a lot of those ideas myself, but there were a few that hadn't occurred to me. I realized that there were still some shady spots, but they will be cleared up in the coming chapters. And I can guarantee that I will use some of your ideas. Thank you so much! By the way, Inuyasha- n-kagome-rox142, I have no idea...^^do you? If you do, please feel free to tell me.))  
  
Chapter 2 By the way, I hope that you all don't hate Sesshomaru too badly. ^^ But yeah, he and Kagome will eventually fall in love, and I wasn't planning on making Inuyasha part of the story...hope that that's okay with you guys!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshomaru closed his golden amber eyes and tried to fall asleep for what seemed to be the thousandth time, but the same pale face bordered with silky raven locks and chocolate brown eyes kept haunting him. He finally sat up in his bed, "DAMN IT!" he roared.  
  
Sango and Kagome sat up at the sound of the shout, and looked at each other, "What was that?" Sango whispered to Kagome.  
  
"My guess is as good as yours..." Kagome replied. "I think it came from my room...I mean...Sesshomaru's room..."  
  
Sesshomaru looked around his room, and sniffed the air. There were still traces of the lovely lavender scent that he found rather enjoyable, and relaxing. He settled back into the bed, and laid there trying to go to sleep. He then smiled inwardly as he wondered what his troops and Rin would do if they found out that he had actually yelled. 'Better not tell Jaken, the fool might have a heart attack...' he thought, slightly amused. The glow from his amber eyes flickered on and off as his eyelids began to feel heavier, and heavier. Finally he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Sango sleepily shrugged, and went back to sleep, but Kagome remained sitting up. "Oh Kami...I hope that Lord Koji, and Lady Yugi are safe. They always did treat me as if I was their real daughter, not just some breeding machine, and please, please help Kouga's soul rest in peace." Kagome nearly strangled on her tears as she said the last part of her prayer. She truly didn't want to believe that Kouga was dead. She glanced at Sango, and slowly slipped out from underneath the covers. Using her miko powers she made herself temporarily invisible and edged her way down to the throne room. She huddled in a dark corner, and looked around the place. Her eyes rested on the beautiful and elegant table on the other side of the room.  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
Kagome brought in a small pot of tea, and set it down. A servant girl behind her set down a tray of cups and left the throne room, closing the doors behind her. She smiled at Lord Koji, Lady Yugi, and Kouga who winked at her. Despite the fact that they had been married for nearly a year; he could still make her blush. She seated herself next to Kouga at the beautifully carved cherry wood table.  
  
"Do we really need to throw a ball?" Kouga asked as he set his feet on the table.  
  
"Yes, balls are good for diplomacy." Lord Koji stated as he held out his teacup to Kagome. Kagome nodded, and poured him some tea. Lord Koji's black hair was streaked with some silver, his face hardened from years and years of battles, and war. Even though he was quite old, his blue eyes still held a youthful glint to them. It was obvious where Kouga got his eyes.  
  
"Says who?" Kouga demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Says ME," Lady Yugi interjected as she daintily sipped her tea. She was a very very petite lady. Kagome estimated that she was just barely 5', but she had hair that seemed to put the sun to shame. Her glowing blonde hair fell in beautiful waves all the way down to below her buttocks, but she usually had it tied up. She had piercing gray eyes that seemed capable of boring holes at the moment. "And take your feet off the table."  
  
"But it's only a table," Kouga grumbled.  
  
"It's a family HEIRLOOM," she replied, her voice rising, and emphasizing 'heirloom.'  
  
Kouga grudgingly removed his feet from the table, not wanting to hear the table's history again. Kagome glanced sideways at Kouga and smiled, she always did enjoy the little spats between Kouga and his mom.  
  
"I like balls," Kagome said.  
  
"Hmph, just because you get crowds of men looking at you with googley eyes," Kouga muttered.  
  
"Jealous, aren't we?" Kagome commented with a playful smile on her lips.  
  
"I'm not jealous!" he yelled in protest.  
  
Kagome looked at Lord Koji and Lady Yugi who were both chuckling now. "You know Kouga, you really shouldn't let your jealousy overco-" Kagome's sentence was cut off when Kouga pressed his lips to hers.  
  
* * END OF FLASHBACK * *  
  
Kagome found herself crying, and whimpering again. "Why did you have to die Kouga? You idiot. I hate you..." she hissed through her tears. She knew in her heart that it wasn't his choice to die, and that it wasn't his fault, but she needed to vent her anger out at someone. "Why did you let the stupid dog demon kill you? Why?" She stopped talking and brought her knees to her chest. She hanged her head down, her forehead against her kneecaps as she let the tears fall onto her yukata.  
  
She knew it was Sesshomaru's fault. She sniffled in an attempt to hinder her tears. She could blame Sesshomaru...it was his fault for demanding that stupid, STUPID tribute. Why would a youkai already so rich and powerful, not to mention feared by all, want the diminutive Northern Kingdom in comparison to pay a tribute of 200 pounds of gold and silver a year? Shaking her head in despair she made her way back to Sango's room.  
  
* * THE NEXT DAY * *  
  
After breakfast, Sango and Kagome walked to the garden, and sat hidden in the long boughs of the weeping willow tree. "We have a lot of time to kill now," Sango commented as they idly sat against the smooth trunk.  
  
Kagome smiled, "I suppose you're right,"  
  
"At least I'm still doing my job," Sango added.  
  
"No, you're not my personal servant anymore Sango. I'm your equal you know." Kagome corrected.  
  
"This is awkward Kagome...not the situation, but the idea of me not being your personal servant and you being what I am."  
  
Kagome laughed, "I think that we just confused ourselves."  
  
Sango nodded in agreement, "I have to agree."  
  
Sesshomaru stood outside on his balcony, his feet together, and his hands behind his back. His amber eyes scanned the sky for signs of Ah Un. Finally he spotted a large flying creature racing towards the palace. It was Ah Un, and it was no doubt that iwas Jaken in the front and Rin behind him. He smiled, as they landed in the middle of the vast, and slightly damaged practice fields. He watched, expressionless, as the tiny petite figure, known as Rin bounded off of the large two-headed dragon's back, and came running toward the balcony.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama! Sesshomaru-sama! This Rin is so glad to see you!" she yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru suppressed a smile, and jumped down gracefully from the balcony. He patted Rin on the head as she latched herself to his leg. Just then he heard screams, and yells. He raised an eyebrow as several of his youkai guards came into view with two women who were wriggling furiously against them. One of the guards carried the remains of a weapon he identified as the Hiraikotsu, a very difficult weapon to wield, let alone pick up. Two were dragging along a girl with straight ebony hair, and cinnamon eyes, and another had slung another girl over her shoulder, and all he could see was her rear end.  
  
"What's happening?" Rin asked, her voice half scared and half curious.  
  
Sesshomaru did not answer, and turned to face them, "What seems to be the matter?" he asked.  
  
"We found these two girls sleeping on the job," answered the cougar youkai guard with the broken bits of the Hiraikotsu, "And they kept ignoring out orders to go to work."  
  
"Well if you just listened, you'd know why!" the girl who was slung over the other guard's shoulder yelled. He growled as the girl beat him in the back, and set her down. She turned around to face Sesshomaru. She had slightly wavy obsidian locks and chocolate colored eyes.  
  
"And HE owes me a new Hiraikotsu," the other girl with cinnamon eyes declared.  
  
"You didn't need to hit me with it," the cougar youkai retorted.  
  
"And YOU didn't need to provoke my anger!" she roared back.  
  
The cougar youkai was about to snap back when Sesshomaru raised a hand, "Kougorou, that is enough." Kougorou nodded apologetically. Kougorou had medium length dirty blonde hair, and light brown eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the hawk youkai who had been carrying Kagome. He had long straight black hair that rivaled Sango's. He had naturally tan skin, and a scrap of cloth with a hawk feather was wrapped around his head. "Akeno?"  
  
Akeno shifted a bit, "Well milord, we found these two servants sitting in the garden being idle, and we asked them why they weren't working..." His voice trailed off as he received a warning glare from Kougorou. He was much younger than Kougorou, and his structure was much leaner than Kougorou's, and Kougorou was a famed warrior and there was much sense in heeding him, but Sesshomaru was much more frightening than any look that Kougorou could give. Akeno cleared his throat and continued, "And Kougorou and the young lady," he gestured to Sango, "Got in a bit of a fight..." "Are you suggesting that I started it?" Kougorou asked, his voice feigning shock.  
  
"Yeah he is you scumbag," Kagome interjected for Sango who was being held back by the other two guards from lunging at him. "And stop picking on people smaller than you." Kagome had been referring to Akeno who despite his sharp looks looked somewhat terrified of Kougorou and Sango who had thrown one of the guards to the ground, and was trying to pry herself from the grips of the other one.  
  
Sesshomaru coldly looked upon the scene. It was utterly despicable, two HUMAN WOMEN getting the better of his well-trained YOUKAI guards. He was about to have them be sent to the dungeon when Rin began shrieking with laughter. "Pretty ladies are funny!" she squealed as she clapped her hands in delight.  
  
That was when Sesshomaru recalled that the women had been doing nothing. "Stop your childish nonsense or be executed tomorrow morning," Sesshomaru announced. Immediately the bickering and fighting stopped. "Now do explain why you two weren't working."  
  
Sango was too busy sending murderous glares at Kougorou and the two other guards to reply. "We were personal servants of the royal family," Kagome replied, looking straight into Sesshomaru's eyes. Sesshomaru emotionless eyes bored into Kagome's, where had he seen those eyes before? Kagome looked back at him defiantly. That's when Kagome felt something hard smack her on the back.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"That's what you get you human filth for looking the great Sesshomaru in the eye! You are unworthy!" screeched Jaken.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed as she stared at Jaken. "Why you little-!" she grabbed the staff from Jaken, and proceeded to bash him over the head with it until he collapsed to the ground unconscious. Kagome raised an eyebrow when she heard the giggles of a little girl. It was then she spotted Rin, she knelt to the ground, "Hey there. My name's Kagome, what's yours?"  
  
"Pretty lady's name is Kagome?" Rin asked. Kagome nodded. A big toothy grin spread across Rin's face, "Rin's name is Rin. Nice to meet you pretty lady Kagome. What is other pretty lady's name?" she asked as she pointed at Sango.  
  
Kagome who had been stifling her urges to burst out laughing at the cute little girl's speech straightened up, "Her name is Sango."  
  
"Why is pretty lady Sango mad?" Rin asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
Sesshomaru growled, "Enough," he commanded. Rin smiled and latched herself onto Sesshomaru's leg again.  
  
"You know him?" Kagome asked Rin, regardless of what Sesshomaru had just said. Rin nodded, "Sesshomaru-sama is my daddy! He takes good care of Rin. He saved Rin from being eaten by a big bad demon."  
  
Kagome shot a confused look at Sesshomaru. 'Maybe he DOES have a heart...' she thought. "I take it you like children." came a icy, yet smooth voice.  
  
Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru, "Perhaps." she replied.  
  
"Considering you and the other human wench have no job because the royal family that you once served doesn't exist anymore, you two will be Rin's nurses, and if I find you both adequately educated and learned, I may have you be Rin's tutors as well." Without another word, Sesshomaru, leaped back up onto the balcony and disappeared.  
  
Kougorou, Akeno and the other youkai guards stalked off, but not before Kougorou shot Sango another nasty look. Sango walked over to Kagome, "Seems like someone has developed feelings for the ice prince," Sango whispered into Kagome's ear.  
  
Kagome glared at Sango, and looked around to make sure no one else was around. She grabbed the sleeve of Sango's kimono and dragged her back to the weeping willow, oblivious that Rin was following them, collecting flowers along the way. "Are you crazy?" Kagome hissed, her voice harsh, "That man killed Kouga!"  
  
The laughter from Sango's cinnamon eyes disappeared, "Oh Kagome...I'm so sorry. I forgot!" Kagome's lips trembled, and she collapsed into Sango's arms. "It's okay Kagome, everything's going to be alright...shhh..."  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama can make everything alright. He can do anything!" Rin announced gleefully as she sat herself down beside Sango. "Why is pretty lady Kagome crying? Would you like a flower? Flowers always make Rin feel better."  
  
Kagome's crying stopped abruptly as she and Sango looked at Rin in surprise. "Rin! What are you doing here?" Sango asked.  
  
"No one but pretty ladies will play with Rin." Rin answered mournfully. "Sesshomaru-sama sometimes plays with Rin, but that is only sometimes."  
  
Sango smiled slightly at Rin, "Tell me Rin, is Sesshomaru-sama a nice person?"  
  
Rin nodded her head vigorously. "Oh yes! Very! Sesshomaru-sama is always nice to Rin."  
  
Sango glanced at Kagome, "See? Even the little girl says that he's nice...he can't be all THAT bad. Besides, how do you know that he was the one who killed Kouga? It could've been another like...Kougorou..." she offered. She was sure to say Kougorou's name with venom.  
  
Kagome sniffled, "But you don't understand Sango, Kouga died BECAUSE of him. I hate him." she replied fiercely. "And are you sure that there's no exchange of affection between you and Kougorou?"  
  
Sango glowered at Kagome, "Haha."  
  
Kagome sniffed, "Oh...forgot...you and Miroku are an item."  
  
Before Sango could yell back at Kagome about her usual speeches about perverted monks and hentais, Rin spoke. "Who's Miroku?" she asked.  
  
"He's Sango's boyfriend." Kagome said quickly.  
  
"Really? Then he must be nice because pretty lady Sango is nice." Sango's look softened, but then she turned red, "WHAT?!"  
  
Sesshomaru was walking down the hall to the flight of stairs that would take him down to the main hall where he could eat. Rin wasn't to be found, but neither were the two servants. He didn't remember their names, but he assumed them to be telling the truth by the looks of their yukatas. Their yukatas had been nicer than most of the other servants, but he concluded that that was because they had been special servants. They both had fierce and determined auras about them even though the one with chocolate eyes had seemed to be...how would he put it...softer than the other girl. He had noted slight details such as the chocolate-eyed girls' hands were softer looking than the one with cinnamon eyes.  
  
As he ate his steaming rice porridge the chocolate eyes of that one girl kept haunting him. It was by the time he finished eating when he identified them as the same eyes of the girl in his dreams...or nightmares...from last night. He growled in frustration as he tried to remember where he'd seen them first. He stood up from the table, and walked off, all the way back up to his bedchambers. He entered the library that was right next to it, and seated himself at the desk.  
  
He sniffed the air, and found that the odious smell of that Kouga was very faint. "Figures that this would be the last place to find him..." he said to himself. He then called to one of the guards that stood outside the library. "Call Jaken," he ordered. The guard nodded curtly, and left the room. Sesshomaru didn't allow any of the human guards on this floor; he hated the stench of the filthy humans. Sesshomaru searched through several of the drawers of the desk, he found nothing that caught his interest until he found a hidden drawer that sprung out when you touched it. Inside was a crudely wrapped package. It was wrapped in plain brown paper, and the creases in it were very light, meaning that it must've been rather new.  
  
He pulled it out, and carefully set it on his desk. He gingerly removed the wrapping from the paper, and raised an eyebrow. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Okay, okay! I admit it, I don't own Inuyasha or even anything related to him or the show for that matter...I own nothing but the unknown plot...*tear and sigh* I own nothing...why is it that I own nothing yet others own all? I demand an explanation...okay...I will shut up now.  
  
Summary: Princess Kagome's life was a fairytale; her husband Kouga was the ideal husband, and her father was the Ruler of the Northern Lands, then disaster struck. The Lord of the Western Lands attacked, killing Kouga. The Northern Lands are now ruled by the feared demon, Lord Sesshomaru, and fearing her own life she joined the ranks of the many servants, but she does not go unnoticed for even the Lord Sesshomaru is not a fool...Sess/Kag...I don't think that Inuyasha will even be part of this story...  
  
((A/N: Thanks for reviewing j b. Raven, Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami, Katie, Chibi Horsewoman, pouter person, ra, blaze, inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142, and dumbbell! j.b raven...I send my most utmost and humble apologies for the cliffie...just don't send your little leprechauns...^^And Katie, I apologize, I didn't realize how screwed up the formatting was! I apologize. ))  
  
Chapter 3 By the way, I hope that you all don't hate Sesshomaru too badly. ^^ But yeah, he and Kagome will eventually fall in love, and I wasn't planning on making Inuyasha part of the story...hope that that's okay with you guys!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was a simple mahogany box, with gold lettering on the top. It said, 'Kagome' in elegant writing, and a slightly glowing fuchsia colored orb was embedded in the middle of the box. Raising a silvery eyebrow he opened the smooth box, and looked inside. Inside was a folded up piece of rice paper, and a small carving of Kouga was etched into the wood.  
  
"Arrogant fool," he muttered. Using his long and slender fingers that ended in deadly long claws, he gingerly picked up the rice paper, and opened it. The writing wasn't the most elegant he'd ever seen, but it was neat, and probably excellent if one took into consideration that it was Kouga who wrote it. ((A/N: Awww...what did YOU guys think it was? Huh? Eh?))  
  
He began to read it mentally:  
  
'To my dear beloved Kagome,  
  
Here is my present to you for our first anniversary. Hopefully we'll have kids on the  
  
way by now, and I'll have kicked the stupid Sesshomaru's ass into the Eastern  
  
Lands...' Sesshomaru paused, as his eyes flashed. 'His' way of snorting. '...I know  
  
that I haven't been the best husband, and as soon as I give you this box, I promise to  
  
try even harder, but you'll have to help me. I also know that I haven't been very open,  
  
and been keeping you in the dark about Sesshomaru. He knows that the Shikon Jewel  
  
lies in our possessions, and it is said to have great powers, and it is what he is after. I  
  
give it to you because even though it is the most sought after and most precious jewel  
  
in the world, it does not compare to you. You do not know how thankful I am that you  
  
chose me to be the one to remain by your side for the rest of your life. I love you more  
  
than words can tell, and since I am so bad at words, I will just have to show you. Your  
  
Kouga.'  
  
"Horrible letter, but very touching, and you were a little too late," Sesshomaru commented as he closed the box after folding the paper back up again. He tapped the Shikon Jewel that was laid in the mahogany. "As if I would need this stupid jewel...but it holds a great value in the world of treaties and alliances..."  
  
Sango, Kagome, and Rin all sat by the small trickling stream. All three had their feet in the water, and were making flower chains at the same time.  
  
"So how exactly did you end up with the ice prince...erm...I mean Sesshomaru again?" Sango asked as she carefully selected a white flower from the pile of flowers that Rin had picked.  
  
Rin sucked on her lower lip before replying, "Rin used to live in a village, and no one liked Rin because Rin lived by herself. Then demons attacked the village one day, and Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin from being eaten!" She added the last flower to her chain, and offered it to Kagome. "Here pretty lady Kagome. It's to make you feel better."  
  
Kagome smiled as the little girl placed it over her head. Kagome marveled at the girl's creation. She had first weaved a necklace with long strands of grass, and then had inserted flowers through the holes of the braids.  
  
"And this is to make you feel even better than you do now," Sango added as she placed the crown of white flowers onto Kagome's head.  
  
"Pretty lady Kagome looks like a princess!" Rin exclaimed, smiling her signature toothy grin.  
  
Kagome felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, and Sango began to cough.  
  
Oblivious to this all, Rin continued, "Like the princesses from the fairytales that have a handsome warrior in shining armor," She stopped, and her eyes shined as she came up with a new idea. She clapped her hands, and glancing at Kagome, whispered in Sango's ear.  
  
Disgruntled Kagome stood up, and walked down over to a rock in the bank, and watched the current go downstream. Kagome grumbled when she heard Sango gasping for air due to her excessive laughter, and a giggling Rin.  
  
"What are you two laughing about?" Kagome demanded.  
  
Rin came skipping over, and beckoned Kagome closer. Kagome leaned toward Rin, her eyes widening in shock as Rin told her what she had told Sango. "WHAT?!"  
  
The volume of Rin's high pitched giggling increased as she scampered back to Sango. Kagome placed her hands on her hips, "OF ALL MEN, YOU THINK SESSHOMARU WILL BE MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR?!?!?!"  
  
Sango who was struggling to keep a straight face on, nodded vigorously with Rin. "You two are sssoo asking for it!" Kagome yelled as she ran after Sango and Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru winced, "What is this infernal racket?" he growled as he rubbed his ears. He wandered out to the large stone balcony that was outside the study. His golden eyes narrowed into slits as he spied the two women servants and his ward running about. "Have those women no dignity? Running around like little children." Scoffing, he leaped down from the balcony.  
  
Remaining hidden in the shadows of the palace, he watched the servant in the lavender yukata run after the other servant in pink and green, and Rin.  
  
Kagome stopped to catch her breath, and leaned over, resting her hands on her knees. She straightened up, determined to give Sango and Rin a piece of her mind. She readjusted the crown of white flowers on her head, and continued running after them.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in slight interest. For a second, he could've sworn that the servant in lavender looked beautiful. For that brief moment when she stood still, the sunlight had made her crown of flowers glow, making it look like a halo. Her long slightly wavy obsidian hair cascading down to the small curve of her back contrasted with her bright clothing. 'Interesting, I do not cringe when I look at this ningen...' he thought. Then he casually turned his attention to the other servant girl. He noted that her hair wasn't ebony as he had perceived it to be before. It was more on the border of dark brown and ebony.  
  
Her furrowed his eyebrows as he turned back to the first servant who was running again. Perhaps it had just been his imagination, but the girl in lavender held herself differently...almost regally... "Absurd," he muttered. He now found himself plagued with the images of the pale face of a young woman with large chocolate eyes and dark raven locks again. Angry that he could not remember where he had seen her face, he found himself in the same field that Rin had been playing in.  
  
Kagome had managed to leap on Sango's back, felling her friend, and managing to land softly on Sango's back. "You owe me a new kimono!" Sango yelled as Kagome rolled off of Sango.  
  
"Doesn't Kougorou owe you a new Hiraikotsu too?" Kagome asked, trying to change the subject, and trying to avoid Sango's wrath.  
  
Sango's face changed from an annoyed to look to one of pure rage, "You're right! I almost forgot, hmph, I would've remembered later today anyways. I had been planning on practicing. Maybe I'll practice on him...Oooh, the nerve..." Sango was interrupted by a loud squeal.  
  
"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"  
  
Sango and Kagome turned their heads to see Rin leaping onto Sesshomaru's leg. Sesshomaru clenched his fist to prevent himself from patting Rin on the head; he could not allow such disgraceful ningen servants to see him display affection for his ward, but he gave in, and patted her on the head.  
  
Sango and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. Sesshomaru found himself raging within. How dare they think him weak? "I wish for you to cease your irritating prattle and games for today," he began coldly, "I wish to see both of you today, in my study after the noon meal. I want Rin to begin her lessons soon, and I must see how learned you two are. Come Rin."  
  
Rin skipped alongside of her beloved Sesshomaru-sama. She turned around for a brief second, and gave a quick wave to Kagome and Rin before scurrying after Sesshomaru again.  
  
Kagome found it hard to breathe again. She fell to her knees, the impact of it making her crown of flowers fall off. Tears began to stream down her face.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, "What's wrong?" she asked as she knelt down and began to soothingly rub Kagome's back.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but a hiccup came out as she began to sob harder. "Oh Sango," she finally managed to say, "He's a horrible, horrible man! Did you hear him?? He said MY study...I hate him...I hate him...I hate him...he's nothing but an arrogant, cold-hearted prick..." Kagome's voice was lost with incessant wailing and more hiccups.  
  
Sango didn't know what to say. Knowing that Kagome had held this in for a long time; she led Kagome cry until she ran out of tears.  
  
Sesshomaru waited impatiently in his study. The noon meal had finished a long time ago, and the two wenches hadn't arrived yet. They clearly underestimated him. Had they not heard stories of his cruelty to those you disobeyed him? Angrily he walked out onto the balcony, and saw a several of his soldiers, and the two servants from before and the monk from last night outside around what seemed to be a mound of sticks.  
  
"Playing bonfire in the middle of the day?" he wondered out loud. "Jaken!"  
  
Jaken came hobbling in, and bowed. "Yes milord?"  
  
"What is going on outside?" he asked.  
  
"The cremation of the conquered fool milord," he replied. "It seems that you have instilled much fear for most have not attended!" he added proudly. His bulbous eyes looked at Sesshomaru with much adoration, much like a kid would to a super hero.  
  
Sesshomaru growled, "Obviously I have not instilled enough..." He turned on his heels, and briskly walked out of the library.  
  
"Milord!" Jaken squeaked. With the staff of heads in hand he ran after Sesshomaru.  
  
Sango held Kagome's hand as the youkai guards set fire to the bed of wood that they had set Kouga's corpse on. Kagome had been brave when they first brought out Kouga's lifeless body. She had cried...silently. Sango herself had looked away, it was too much for her. A large hole had appeared where Kouga's heart should've been. It seemed like the one who had killed him, had literally ripped his heart out.  
  
His hair had still been in his trademark ponytail, and his eyes were closed. Never again would Kagome see those blue fountains laugh or smile at her. They would never even look at her again. Kouga really was dead. The wood started to burn, and Kagome still entertained the thought that he would come back.  
  
Even Miroku stood by Sango in silence with his hands to himself. Kouga had been his best friends. Playmates since they could walk. Now he was gone. Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She tore her hand from Sango's and threw herself on Kouga's body. "Please! Don't!" she yelled as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. His body was cold despite the flames that were now growing.  
  
She could still smell him still. But now that smell was mixed with the salty smell of her tears. Sango's eyes widened in horror. "Kagome, no!" She tried to pull Kagome off, but Kagome wouldn't let go.  
  
"No!" Kagome screamed. She looked up at Sango, "You can't let them burn him! You can't! He's not dead, I swear...please!"  
  
The flames were now growing, and the youkai guards made no move to pull her away. She was just a human, and a servant at that.  
  
"Miroku, help me!" Sango yelled.  
  
Miroku nodded, and they were still unable to pry Kagome off.  
  
"Soul mates are always supposed to be together," Kagome sobbed, "He left me, and I'm not letting him leave me behind."  
  
Soon the flames were too high and too hot for Sango and Miroku to approach. "KAGOME!" Sango screamed. She waited to hear Kagome reply in pain, but none came. 'Kagome's dead...' she thought. She flew into Miroku's arms, crying. Miroku tentatively wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her closer.  
  
((A/N: You know, I really considered stopping here, but I realized that I left you guys with a cliffie last time...))  
  
Sango and Miroku remained there, watching the flames reach up towards the heavens. They stayed, even after the guards had left. Mirkou's monk robes were now soaked through with Sango's tears, and his hands were stroking Sango's hair. Miroku nudged Sango when the flames began to die down.  
  
Miroku's violet eyes looked up, and widened in surprise. No...it couldn't be. Sango felt Miroku go stiff. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice hoarse from crying. With much effort, she managed to look back. Her cinnamon eyes widened too.  
  
There in the middle of the slowly receding flames, stood a figure, decked in white with Kagome's limp form in its arms. Sango's eyes narrowed as she tried to get a better look at the figure. She couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman because of the heat waves the flames released. "Is...is it an angel?" Miroku dared to asked Sango, his voice a whisper.  
  
Sango was about to reply when the ethereal figure slowly stepped out of the flames. The figure's head was bowed down, its silvery white hair draped over Kagome like a blanket. It set Kagome down gently, and before leaving it spoke, "I am your Lord Sesshomaru you foolish monk." 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay, okay! I admit it, I don't own Inuyasha or even anything related to him or the show for that matter...I own nothing but the unknown plot...*tear and sigh* I own nothing...why is it that I own nothing yet others own all? I demand an explanation...okay...I will shut up now.  
  
Summary: Princess Kagome's life was a fairytale; her husband Kouga was the ideal husband, and her father was the Ruler of the Northern Lands, then disaster struck. The Lord of the Western Lands attacked, killing Kouga. The Northern Lands are now ruled by the feared demon, Lord Sesshomaru, and fearing her own life she joined the ranks of the many servants, but she does not go unnoticed for even the Lord Sesshomaru is not a fool...Sess/Kag...I don't think that Inuyasha will even be part of this story...  
  
((A/N: Thanks for reviewing Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami, eMeLyNoOoPeE, Philomina Drake, Kouga's-Kitty, Minion, Guardiun Angel15, dumbbell, Yukioh2021, Sailor Panda, Kat, Laquata, katie, ra, burning-phoenix-656, dragon_rider02, and forest-fires. I was pretty sure I mentioned it, but Sesshomaru doesn't remember 'Kagome's' name'...he doesn't consider them important enough to remember.^^ And Philomina Drake, no, Sesshomaru does not know...yet...))  
  
((I APOLOGIZE PROFUSELY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER!!! I swear, I have great reasons why...oh I also think that this chapter's very crappy...I've been in a crappy mood lately so...^^ I apologize for that ahead of time, and in my story, mikos live longer than the average human...oh and humans and youkais get along fairly well...somewhat...))  
  
((Also, this is the last chapter update for a while...if ya' wanna know why check out my profile page! And to 'reward' you guys for the long wait, I will start writing the story of your guys' choice, so remember to check out my profile page, and under the 'Inuyasha' section, read all of my future stories and pick the one you want, and tell in the review...okay? Thanks for understanding...I think. ^^))  
  
Chapter 4   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome woke up to find herself on thin white bedding, in a dimly lit room. She sat up, and looked around in surprise. Her ankles were hurting her badly for some reason so she lifted up the thick blanket to inspect. She raised her eyebrows at the sight of her white gauzed up ankles and feet. Then someone came into the room. She couldn't tell who it was because they stood in the shadows, but once the amber orbs set their gaze upon her, she was able to identify them. Before she could ask what had happened to her, he spoke.  
  
"Feeling better?" he asked.  
  
Kagome was slightly taken back by his question. Was he really actually being sort of nice or was he merely sneering at her? "I suppose so," she replied monotonously, just in case he WAS sneering...or being concerned.  
  
Even though Kagome could not see it, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "By 'suppose so,' do you mean that you feel dreadful and do not wish to trouble me with your petty problems or are you just too much of a dolt to realize how you feel?" he asked, speaking slowly, and enunciating each and every single word.  
  
Kagome frowned, 'So he WAS sneering the first time...' she thought to herself. "I'd LOVE to trouble you with my petty problems at every chance I get," she snapped back, "Just to annoy you, but you know I'm not in the best mood to answer some stupid question of yours as soon as I wake up, especially when I don't even know how I got here in the first place!"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes showed a slight hint of surprise. 'She said all of that in one breath?' he asked himself. 'Did I really risk myself to save a mere chatterbox that never closes?' "You attempted a rash act of suicide." he said with indifference.  
  
"What do you mean suicide?!" she demanded, her dark eyes flashing. She paused before continuing. "Oh right..." she admitted as she recalled throwing herself upon the burning pile of wood. "Kouga..." she whispered. The familiar pricking of tears threatened her eyes again.  
  
Sesshomaru eyed her with much curiosity. He knew that he had not heard wrong, especially considering the proximity and his superb hearing. "Were you close with him?" he asked, more out of curiosity than menace.  
  
"It doesn't matter now," she replied with a sigh...and without thinking.  
  
"When I ask a question, you shall answer wench."  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Kagome asked, her voice feigning bewilderment. She whirled around, "I don't see anyone else...are YOU feeling okay?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Your sarcasm is very much unappreciated human," he snarled.  
  
"And your threats do not help at all," she shot back.  
  
"Do you wish to die?" he asked.  
  
"It's better than sitting here in your presence,"  
  
"Very well, as soon as you have fully recuperated you will spend the remainder of your days in the dungeons," with that Sesshomaru turned around and left.  
  
Kagome glowered at his back, "Ooh, the nerve..." she grumbled to herself. Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about his 'parting words.' "You will spend the remainder of your days in the dungeons..." Did he really mean that? She shrugged, and laid down again, now that she thought about it, death was inevitable. For starters, she was Kouga's wife, if he found out, which he almost did, she would've been killed, and well...she couldn't help but loathe the mangy dog demon.  
  
"And he has better hair than I do..." she mused out loud.  
  
Sesshomaru seated himself at the large study desk again. He shifted a bit so adjust the pillows a bit before he began to contemplate. "Why did I lose control?" he asked himself quietly. "I, the great Sesshomaru allowed a slight human to provoke my anger? Impossible..." His thoughts, or more like, 'musings' were interrupted when the servant girl with cinnamon eyes and the monk came running in. He nonchalantly raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, we ask for permission to visit our friend Kagome," Sango declared.  
  
"Kagome?" he repeated, 'So that's her name...it sounds vaguely familiar...' Sesshomaru thought to himself.  
  
Miroku nodded, "Yes...the one you so graciously saved milord," he replied, shuffling his feet a bit. Ever since he asked Sango if Sesshomaru was 'an angel,' he always got a bit 'shifty' around him.  
  
"That all depends. I will think about it, and get back to you in the morning." Wordlessly, Sesshomaru resumed writing a letter to one of his allies.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other, and left the library. "I really do hope that she's okay," Sango said with a heaving sigh.  
  
"I'm sure she is Sango, don't worry," he assured her as he slowly moved closer towards her.  
  
"Don't." Sango warned.  
  
Miroku sighed and rubbed his head, mussing up his hair in frustration.  
  
Sesshomaru pushed away the letter and returned to his contemplating. "Kagome...Kagome...where have I heard that name?" he asked himself. "And why am I getting perplexed over a human's name?" A disgusted look crossed his face. "Repulsive."  
  
Kagome woke up several hours later, the throbbing pain was now gone. She withdrew her legs from beneath the heavy blanket, and unwrapped the thick layer of white gauze. She rubbed her ankles and the soles of her feet, they no longer hurt, 'It always does pay to be a miko...' she thought, smiling to herself.  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
"Kagome...I love you."  
  
Kagome's mouth almost dropped open in shock. Did he really just say that he loved her? She waited for him to add something along the lines of "because you're my woman," but it never came.  
  
Kouga sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "And I really mean it,"  
  
Instead of confessing her love for him she blurted out, "Why me? I'm just a human!"  
  
"As if I didn't know that," he muttered. He moved forward and placed his hands on Kagome's shoulders, "Kagome, don't you see that I don't care if you're human or not? I love you and that's all that matters...besides mikos live longer than the average human," he added with a grin.  
  
Kagome pouted, and leaned into his touch, "But you'll still be all young and wrinkle free when I become old and pruney,"  
  
"How many times do I have to remind you that you're a miko?" Kouga asked, his trademark smirk spreading across his face again.  
  
Before Kagome knew what she was doing, she had thrown her arms around his neck while kissing him.  
  
* * END OF FLASHBACK * *  
  
Kagome's smile was now a sad one. A loud rumble from her stomach interrupted her thoughts, "I wonder how long it's been since I've eaten..." she grumbled as she grudgingly got up. She gingerly walked out of the room, checking if any jolts of pain would shoot through her. None did. Her steps became more confident as she made her way down the hall. Deafened by the rumbling pleas her stomach made she did not bother to make herself invisible, and trod right past Sesshomaru's bedroom without caution.  
  
She was halfway down the stairs when Sesshomaru's eyes flew open. A rather enticing smell of lavender and something else that he could not place, tickled his nose. Night was the one time that he did not block out all human scents...a smell that made him want to empty his stomach of all contents most of the time...but this scent...it wasn't quite demon...and there was no way that a human could smell like this. He slowly and gracefully slipped out of bed, and stepped out of his quarters.  
  
He followed the new smell down the hallway and tried to ignore the reek of humans. 'Filthy and vile creatures...' he thought to himself as he walked down the stairs.  
  
By this time Kagome had made it into the kitchens. She let out a contented sigh. The kitchens were warm due to the ovens that were radiating off heat. She squinted and looked around the room, the only light in the room was the reddish glow that radiated off of the ovens. She felt her way over to a lantern, and lit it. Using this, she lit several more lanterns until there was a substantial amount of light in the kitchens.  
  
She proceeded to pull out several bowls and some rice dough. She rolled them into small balls, and placed them on top of one of the ovens. Carrying the used bowls she carried them over the large tub of water against the wall, and knelt down onto her knees. She was washing the bowls when she felt her body involuntarily stiffen. She whirled around, and gasped when she saw Sesshomaru standing right there.  
  
"Better all ready?" he inquired as he leaned nonchalantly against the wall.  
  
"Perhaps," she replied as she resumed washing the bowl that had previously held rice dough.  
  
"Out for a midnight snack?" he asked again.  
  
"Why? Is it a crime to want some rice cakes?" she asked, her voice rising slightly.  
  
"You assume and infer too much...human."  
  
"How so?" she asked again.  
  
"Are you a miko?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
Kagome's body tensed. Sesshomaru smirked inwardly as he smelled her fear. He relished the fact that she didn't even reply. "Interesting...perhaps that's why you are feeling better?" he said, making it more of a comment than a question.  
  
Kagome bit her lower lip to help herself suppress her anger, and began to scrub harder at the sticky rice residue that refused to come off the bowl. "You don't seem very experienced at this," Sesshomaru commented as he inspected her work from above.  
  
Kagome thought to herself, had it really been that long? She sighed inwardly, he was right, it had been at least three years since she'd cleaned dishes and washed bowls. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't ever since there was a proclamation several years ago, ordering all mikos to go to the palace.  
  
* * FLASHBACK * *  
  
Kagome's eyebrows raised when she saw the courtyard, and the palace entrance. The place was full of mikos! Surely they wouldn't notice if one didn't show up? She turned away from the gates, and began to walk away when someone spoke, "Just where do you think YOU'RE going?"  
  
Kagome whirled around. She didn't see anyone, but could sense someone...a demon. "None of your business," she replied haughtily as she turned around to continue walking. By the time she had taken a single step she found herself looking into a smooth and chiseled chest. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of blue orbs. She felt her cheeks heating as she took a step back.  
  
"Mikos are supposed to go to the palace," the youkai commented.  
  
"T-that's where I w-was going to...to...go," Kagome stammered, "I was just...taking a stroll."  
  
"There's plenty of room to 'stroll' about in the gardens," he replied.  
  
"Well, I like to be alone, okay?" she retorted boldly.  
  
The youkai grinned, "I don't think that that will be possible..." he said with a wolfish growl. He then stepped towards her and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
Kagome pulled away in surprise and slapped him. "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" she shrieked, "YOU PERVERT!"  
  
He rubbed his cheek and smirked, "The name's Kouga,"  
  
* * END OF FLASHBACK * *  
  
Kagome smiled. That was how it had all started. He had been forced to carry her to the palace to prove that he was THE Kouga. She giggled as she remembered the shade of red her face had turned. Without thinking she dropped the bowl in her hands as she rested her elbows on her knees. Water splashed everywhere making Kagome reel backwards. She let out a yelp of pain when her head crashed into Sesshomaru's shins.  
  
Sesshomaru let out an animal like growl. "Clumsy girl,"  
  
Luckily for Kagome, Sesshomaru had been able to stand his ground, and hadn't toppled over. Without warning, Sesshomaru took a step backwards, and let Kagome's head crash onto the ground. It hit the cold wooden floor with a loud 'thunk.' Kagome winced in pain, and bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying out. She wasn't about to give Sesshomaru the pleasure of letting him see her in pain. "What was that for?" she demanded groggily as she sat up.  
  
"For your insolence," he replied. Sesshomaru froze, and sniffed. A single nostril flared as he got a whiff of a familiar scent of lavender. His silvery eyebrows furrowed as he thought about where he had smelled this before. His eyes did not show any surprise except for the fact that they flickered somewhat. "You're snack is burning," Sesshomaru commented.  
  
Kagome sprang up from her sitting position and began to pick at the rice cakes, panicking, until she noticed that they weren't burning at all. Okay, so they were on the VERGE of being over cooked on one side, but still...Kagome turned her head to scold Sesshomaru like she would to a little child, but he was gone.  
  
Sesshomaru entered his bedroom, and sniffed the air. He picked apart the thousands of smells that rushed at him before he finding the one he was aiming for...lavender. He followed the smell, and found that it was strongest near the closet, and the dressers. He slid open the closet, and was greeted with a strong lavender scent with a hint of something else...the same scent that he could not place from Kagome.  
  
'Interesting,' he thought to himself. 'I thought that Kouga's wife had fled with his parents...' He closed the closet and slipped back into his bed. He drifted off to sleep, haunted with those chocolate colored eyes again, but this time he identified them as Kagome's. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Okay, okay! I admit it, I don't own Inuyasha or even anything related to him or the show for that matter...I own nothing but the unknown plot...tear and sigh I own nothing...why is it that I own nothing yet others own all? I demand an explanation...okay...I will shut up now.  
  
Summary: Princess Kagome's life was a fairytale; her husband Kouga was the ideal husband, and her father was the Ruler of the Northern Lands, then disaster struck. The Lord of the Western Lands attacked, killing Kouga. The Northern Lands are now ruled by the feared demon, Lord Sesshomaru, and fearing her own life she joined the ranks of the many servants, but she does not go unnoticed for even the Lord Sesshomaru is not a fool...Sess/Kag...I don't think that Inuyasha will even be part of this story...  
  
((A/N: Thanks for reviewing Rushyuo, sesshygurl22, Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami, forest-fires, Yukioh2021, Guardiun Angel15, Cattt, Pink Sakura, Sakura Tenvaiga, Glass Dragon, neon-animefan, LunaRyuu, Katrinal4love, and katie.))  
  
((A/N: Also, special thanks to Glass Dragon for telling me which story she wanted me to work on next! It makes me feel totally awesome that someone ACTUALLY READS my little notes!!! And it's okay if you can't decide Sakura Tenvaiga...I can't either.))  
  
25 Days with Mr. Arrogant: 1  
  
Mixed-Up Love: 1  
  
If you have no clue what that's all about...read the A/Ns and go to my profile page!!!  
  
((JUST A REMINDER: Mikos live longer than the average human...oh and humans and youkais get along fairly well...somewhat...there are certain places where they interbreed and live harmoniously, and places where one race is clearly dominant but tolerant of the other...and of course there are places where the dominant race persecutes the 'lesser' race...))  
  
Chapter 5   
  
In the morning Kagome woke up in Sango's room rather than the room in the 'infirmary.' She was awakened by a violent shaking, "Kagome?!" came the voice, "Is that really you?!"  
  
"What?" came the sleepy reply. "Five more minutes Sango...SANGO?!" Kagome was now fully awake. "How did I get here?" she asked.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow, "I thought that you came over here yourself."  
  
"No..." Kagome thought. After Sesshomaru had left she had eaten all of the rice cakes to console herself and to help her forget how mean Sesshomaru was. Then she recalled falling asleep curled up near the warm oven...she shrugged, "Maybe I sleep walk..."  
  
Just then an old servant came in. "Lady Kagome?" she called.  
  
Kagome whirled around, "Kaede, is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it is, I have brought ye some tea child. I heard that ye are not faring too well." Kaede replied as she hobbled in, carrying a small black lacquered table with a pot of tea and teacups on it.  
  
Kagome smiled, "That's very kind of you Kaede, but I'm doing a lot better now."  
  
"I insist Kagome," Kaede put the table down, and was about to leave when she turned around, "Oh, and there is a letter from the Lord on the table as well."  
  
"What for?" Kagome asked as she gave Sango a puzzled look.  
  
"How should I know?" Kaede asked as she left.  
  
Kagome sighed, and sipped at some of the jasmine tea that Sango had poured her. "Have you had any word from...Koji...and Yugi...?" she asked quietly.  
  
Sango shook her head, "Sorry Kagome...last I heard they were nearing the borders of the Southern Lands."  
  
Kagome's shoulders slumped at the news. She then spotted the letter that Kaede had been referring to. She slipped the rolled up piece of rice paper from underneath a saucer, and unrolled it.  
  
Come to my study as soon as you are done with your morning tea.  
-Sesshomaru  
  
"What does he want?" Kagome grumbled rather bitterly.  
  
"Hm?" Sango inquired.  
  
"The fluffy dog demon wants to see me," Kagome replied as she drained the rest of her tea in her fury in an unladylike way.  
  
"Do you have any idea why?" her friend asked, her cinnamon eyes full of concern.  
  
Kagome shrugged, "Oh wait...yesterday I yanked on his chain a bit, and he told me that he was going to send me to the dungeons," she answered rather casually.  
  
"You know, I would have laughed at your little joke, but considering the grave subject of the situation I decided against her," Sango informed her.  
  
"Oh come on, do you really think that he'll send me there?" she asked, forcing her voice to sound unconcerned. It sounded fake to even her own ears.  
  
Sango set her teacup down, and looked Kagome in the eyes. "This is no normal demon lord we're talking about Kagome. This is Sesshomaru, the most feared demon lord of them all, and he's capable of doing anything...besides, if he ever found out who you really are...I don't even want to think about it,"  
  
Kagome's hands shook. She knew that Sango was right. 'I can never let him know,' she resolved. "Don't worry, I'll be fine,"  
  
Sango shot Kagome a doubtful look. "I'll be right behind you ALL the way," Sango assured her.  
  
Kagome shot her a grateful look, and stood up, "I'm going to go see him now...see you later?"  
  
Sango nodded, "I'll be out in the dojo, I've been assigned to teach Rin how to fight,"  
  
"The mangy dog couldn't have chosen better," Kagome complimented with a grin.  
  
"More like fluffy," Sango corrected.  
  
Kagome laughed, and left the room. She made her way down the hall to the study. "There he lies...the ever so dangerous Fluffy-sama," she muttered under her breath before she stepped inside.  
  
Sesshomaru sat at his desk writing away on some rice paper. "Sit," he commanded before Kagome could say another word.  
  
Kagome reluctantly, but obediently sat on the other side of the desk, and waited patiently.  
  
And she waited...  
  
And she waited...  
  
And she waited...  
  
"Did you ask me to come here and watch you write letters?" she finally asked once she awoke from her little doze.  
  
"No, and I do not recall telling you that you could go to sleep," he replied without looking up.  
  
"You're not my lord," she retorted.  
  
"Oh?" Sesshomaru asked with an eyebrow raised, "Then who is?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to say, 'Kouga,' but stopped herself in time. "I have no lord," she said, colder than intended.  
  
"You certainly fooled me," he replied in his monotonous voice.  
  
"What did you say?" she demanded.  
  
Sesshomaru chuckled inwardly. 'No one would expect i you /i to be a princess Kagome...' "I said nothing wench,"  
  
"Don't call me that!" she snapped, "How many times do I have to get it through your head that I have a name?"  
  
"I'd call you a hypocrite," Sesshomaru began as he finally looked up from his letter, "You really can not say much wench after all, I believe that my name is Sesshomaru...not Fluffy."  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped. How could she have forgotten that he was a dog demon?  
  
"You look like a fish, most unattractive, and until you call me by my correct name, I will continue to refer to you as wench," Sesshomaru concluded.  
  
Kagome was now shocked beyond words. She had no comeback...not that she was extremely witty anyways.  
  
"Now tell me, wench can you read and write?" Sesshomaru asked as he leaned forward slightly, his hands folded on his desk. A single strand fell into his face, obscuring his sight a bit.  
  
"I'm literate thank you very much," Kagome replied, miffed by the fact that he had thought her a simpleton.  
  
"I see, and are you well versed in history?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"And areas of arithmetic?"  
  
Kagome shook her head vigorously.  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no'?" he inquired.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Astounding. A mere minute ago it seemed as if you would never shut up, now here you are, like a mute," Sesshomaru commented, the flicker in his eye expressing amusement.  
  
"You're mean," Kagome declared, "I try to be nice by listening for a little bit and THIS is how you treat me?"  
  
"And did you know that you're a horrible liar?" he asked.  
  
"I am not lying!" she protested, her cheek turning a slight red. She knew he was right, and when she did lie, she often got caught, and despite the fact that she denied it, she would begin to 'glow.'  
  
"Then care to tell me why your face reminds me of an apple?"  
  
"You...are...so..." Kagome sputtered. Her face was so red that she was incapable of finishing it.  
  
"Mean?" Sesshomaru offered.  
  
Kagome nodded vigorously.  
  
"Continuing...so you are knowledgeable in the area of history, reading, and writing, and are as useful as bowl of rice?"  
  
Kagome was about to nod again, when she fully absorbed his words. "Excuse me!!! I am capable of doing much more than that! AND a bowl of rice is much more important than you are too,"  
  
Sesshomaru was slightly taken aback by her reply. "Explain to me how a bowl of rice is much more important than I."  
  
"For starters you're the most feared demon lord of all! Humans and demons alike are afraid of you, and you don't give a nitwit about what happens to your human subjects, and a bowl of rice would mean a lot more to them than you would." Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, and sniffed rather haughtily.  
  
"I see...and you were talking about how you can do more than what I have fore mentioned...?" Even though he would never admit it, her reply had concerned him a bit.  
  
"I am an excellent archer," she told him proudly.  
  
"You're a miko," he stated, "Isn't it only expected that you should be an excellent archer?"  
  
"How...how...how did you know?" Kagome stuttered again in shock.  
  
Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow, "I am a inuyoukai...and the most powerful one at the moment," he reminded her.  
  
"And the most pompous and arrogant creature to ever walk the earth," Kagome added.  
  
"Your impudence will not go unpunished," he warned icily.  
  
"See if I care." Kagome got up, and stormed out of the library. She made her way to the room that she and Sango now shared. "Sango!" she called as she walked, "I hated him before, but now I REALLY ha-" Kagome's voice came to a halt as she realized that she was talking to herself. "Oh yeah...she's at the dojo."  
  
Kagome walked back the way she came, and headed down the long case of stairs. As soon as she arrived to the first story, she went to the main dining hall and into the kitchen. Kagome thanked the chef as he wrapped several dry rice cakes dribbled with some honey in a kerchief for her. ((A/N: Kagome had 'wet' rice cakes last night.))  
  
Kagome walked around the garden a bit before she went to the dojo. The dojo was located on the other side of the palace. The garden of the palace was actually quite large, large enough that there was a small lake and a pond on each side of it with acres and acres of flowers, pastures, and trees. In the middle of the small lake was the dojo.  
  
Kagome walked along the narrow strip of land that was just wide enough for a horse to walk on. She could hear the sounds of Sango yelling, followed by Rin's yells who was trying to mimic her. Kagome grinned. "Sounds like you guys are working hard," she commented when she entered the dojo.  
  
Sango and Rin stopped their yelling, and turned to look at Kagome. "Pretty lady Kagome-chan!" Rin squealed as she ran towards her.  
  
Kagome let out a slight 'oof,' as Rin nearly knocked the wind out of her with the force she ran up to her with.  
  
"Oooh, are those dry rice cakes with honey that I smell?" Sango called.  
  
Kagome laughed and nodded. The three females all sat in one corner of the dojo as Kagome unwrapped the rice cakes. "Can Rin eat the rice wrapping?" Rin asked as she munched on a honeyed rice cake.  
  
Kagome nodded again, "That is if Sango doesn't want it,"  
  
Sango shook her head, "I'm okay...for now at least," she added as an afterthought.  
  
"Yeah! Thank you pretty lady Sango-chan." Rin squealed as she began to eat the edible rice wrappings with smears of honey on them.  
  
"I still can't get her to call me Sango," Sango said with an exasperated sigh as she licked the honey off of her fingers.  
  
"I don't know, I'm sort of flattered," Kagome admitted as she reached for another rice cake.  
  
"You're vain," Sango replied.  
  
Kagome cheeks turned pink, "I am not!" she protested, "Admit it, you like it too,"  
  
Sango's cheeks turned pink in reply, "Okay, fine, but still, I prefer Sango," she grumbled.  
  
"Pretty lady Kagome-chan, what does 'vain' mean?" Rin asked as she wiped her 'crumby' mouth with the sleeve of her white training outfit. ((A/N: It's the same outfit that people who do karate and tae-kwon-do wear, except a thinner cloth since it is summer.))  
  
Kagome bit her lower lip as she thought, "Hmm...I suppose that it means that someone is really full of themselves...no...that's arrogant, umm..."  
  
"I thought that you said that you were well versed in such subjects," a familiar voice came from the far end of the dojo.  
  
Kagome whirled around, and at the same time, Rin leapt up, and made a mad dash for 'her Sesshomaru-sama.' Sango and Kagome gave each other a nervous glance, but both of their fears subsided when they saw Sesshomaru affectionately pat the little girl on the head.  
  
Kagome shot Sango a look of surprise, and in return, Sango merely shrugged. She had seen this already a few times since Sesshomaru usually made it a routine to visit Rin in the morning at the dojo, and walk her to breakfast.  
  
Kagome bit her lower lip, bowed, and grabbing Sango by the arm left the dojo. "Kagome! Where are you taking me?" Sango hissed demandingly as they walked along the tiny strip of dirt that led them back to 'shore.'  
  
"Away from Fluffy-sama," she growled through her teeth.  
  
Sango's cinnamon eyes widened in surprise, and a peal of laughter erupted from her lips. "You...you sounded like a...a dog!" she wheezed, her comment implying much more than just that.  
  
Kagome stared with a incredulous look, and with a single move, unbalanced Sango. "Kaaaaagomeeeeeee!" Sango's arms flailed wildly as she struggled not to fall into the water. Satisfied and about to explode with giggles, Kagome giddily turned around, and ran, not wanting to face a wet Sango's wrath. Her ears strained to hear a splash...but none came.  
  
Instead, she felt a wind-like blur rush past her. In a blink, Sesshomaru with Sango in his arms and Rin on his leg appeared right in front of her, blocking her path. "You're a horrid influence on Rin," Sesshomaru said plainly as he set a blushing Sango down.  
  
Kagome's jaw dropped open. He did not...but he did...he had... "Why did you do that?!" she demanded.  
  
"I saved your friend wench," he icily replied to a gulping Sango who squirmed a bit. Sesshomaru in one fluid movement set her to her feet.  
  
Sango quietly grabbed Rin's hands, and slowly crept off to the palace for breakfast.  
  
"And this is how you react?" he continued.  
  
Kagome was speechless. "You're...you're...you're no fun," she grumbled angrily, "We were just playing, and you just had to ruin it!" Fuming again, Kagome stomped off after Sango. "You'd think that he'd know when enough is enough...it's breakfast and he's already angered me..." Kagome struggled to recall, but could not, "Too many times," she finally muttered.  
  
'She acts exactly like a child,' Sesshomaru thought as he watched her walk off, 'Could she really have been the wife of Kouga?'  
  
Kagome entered the dining hall, and found a random empty seat at the long table, and sat down. The servants around her, out of habit and respect, nodded deeply. Kagome smiled graciously, but gave them a warning look, telling them to be careful. Kagome was about to begin the meal when Akino, the young hawk demon came up to her.  
  
"Lady Kagome?" he asked politely.  
  
Kagome set down her chopsticks and looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru requests that from now on you eat over there," Akino gestured over to the corner of the large room. There was a certain corner of the room where the royal family and other privileged servants ate, hidden from view from beautifully painted screens the royal family and the privileged ate privately.  
  
"Please inform him that I am perfectly comfortable here," she replied.  
  
Akino's dark eyes sparkled as he grinned, "He predicted that you'd say that, and wanted me to warn you that you were still in danger of being sent down to the dungeons."  
  
Kagome scowled, and got up, and followed him. One of the servants, jumped up, "Lady Kagome, where are you going?" she asked worried.  
  
Several other servants stood up as well, "Yes, Lady Kagome, where are you going?" a few of the male servants piped up.  
  
Akino shot her a puzzled look as Kagome raised a hand, "It's alright, I'm just eating," she paused and pointed, "Over there,"  
  
The servants bowed humbly and resumed their eating. "The servants seem to adore you," Akino commented as he led Kagome towards the thin rice paper screens with painted butterflies and gardens.  
  
Kagome smiled rather meekly, "Yes...we're all family," she told him as they neared the place.  
  
Akino held out a arm, meaning for her to go inside. Kagome bowed out of sheer politeness, and went inside. Behind the painted screens sat Sesshomaru at the head, Sango, and Rin on his left. On the second seat down on the right, sat Miroku, and at the other end sat Lady Kaede.  
  
"Please...do sit," Sesshomaru drawled with sarcastic politeness.  
  
Then again, she could be interpreting the tone as sarcastic...the whole politeness thing and Sesshomaru just didn't fit in her opinion. "My pleasure," she replied her lips stretched out in a forced and fake smile.  
  
Kagome sat down, and almost gasped in realization where she was sitting...the seat of honor...this seat had always been reserved for the wife of the current Lord. Tears threatened to glaze over her eyes again.  
  
"Do not take this gesture the wrong way," he warned as he stuck his chopsticks into his bowl of rice. "This is merely the only available seat,"  
  
Kagome was about to grumble about stupid dog demons again when she remembered how acute his hearing was. So she settled for shoveling rice and spooning soup down her throat.  
  
"By the way, Lady Kaede," Sesshomaru spoke politely, "We will be having guests over in three days...I believe that we must spruce up some of the guest chambers."  
  
A rice grain flew out of Kagome's mouth and landed in Sesshomaru's soup. Sesshomaru shot her a look of pure disgust, "Do you have a problem?" he asked grimacing.  
  
Kagome shook her head despite the fact that she was turning red. "Perhaps she is having a hard time breathing...here, let me help you Kagome." Miroku set down his chopsticks and began to slap Kagome's backside, and somehow one of his hands 'slipped'...down...to her rear.  
  
An ear-splitting shriek of "MIROKU!!!" filled the air, followed by a yelp of pain as Kagome tossed the remnants of Sesshomaru's soup into his face. "YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT HE IS NOT ALIVE, IF HE WERE YOU'D BE DEAD!!!" she screamed.  
  
Kagome stormed off again. 'How often does she get angry?' Sesshomaru wondered as he calmly continued eating. 'And who is he?'  
  
"Good job Houshi-sama," Sango spat as she ran after Kagome.  
  
"What? What did I do?" Miroku asked in disbelief.  
  
Sesshomaru ignored the monk, and Lady Kaede giving the monk a lecture about the integrity and such values that monks were expected to have. He continued to chew slowly on his rice, his amber eyes having forgotten about Kagome, but remembering his very much-unwanted guests.  
  
Kagome now ran at full speed, her kimono hitched up to her knees. She ran out into the gardens...ignoring Sango's cries and that of the other servants. Today was a horrible day, worse than the last week...and almost as bad as the day Kouga's body was burned. Would the rest of her life be like today? "Oh Kami-sama, please let Lord Koji and Lady Yugi be safe..."  
  
Instead of going to the usual weeping willow tree, she instead went and sat underneath the small bridge at the other end of the garden. There she cried herself to sleep, and reminded herself to find Kouga's ashes, and take them with her when she escaped...  
  
((A/N: Awww...Sesshy why do you have to be so mean?!?! Sorry about the long wait you guys...and sorry about the rather bad chapter. Life has NOT been kind to me...neither has Fate. Blast them...oops...)) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Okay, okay! I admit it, I don't own Inuyasha or even anything related to him or the show for that matter...I own nothing but the unknown plot...tear and sigh I own nothing...why is it that I own nothing yet others own all? I demand an explanation...okay...I will shut up now.  
  
Summary: Princess Kagome's life was a fairytale; her husband Kouga was the ideal husband, and her father was the Ruler of the Northern Lands, then disaster struck. The Lord of the Western Lands attacked, killing Kouga. The Northern Lands are now ruled by the feared demon, Lord Sesshomaru, and fearing her own life she joined the ranks of the many servants, but she does not go unnoticed for even the Lord Sesshomaru is not a fool...Sess/Kag...I don't think that Inuyasha will even be part of this story...  
  
((A/N: Thanks for reviewing Rushyuo, Stacerue, rOsExPeTaLz, hakkai-my- youkai, netnabie, Crystal-Chan2, Sarcasm Girl8, Sakura Tenveiga, Yujin-chan aka Neko Megami, Yhi, katie, Tara, Pink Sakura, DemonWicca1, kasusander- jie, forest-fires, loverofangelus73069, and Tsuki Yume.))  
  
25 Days with Mr. Arrogant: 2  
  
Mixed-Up Love: 1  
  
If you have no clue what that's all about...read the A/Ns and go to my profile page!!! ((A/N: Also, extra thanks to Stacerue for actually 'voting' and reading my A/Ns!!! And Katrina14love, extra thanks to you as well...your 'wake up call' touched me. People care. And uh, Tsuki Yume...it'd be great if you could tell me what exactly about my fic was 'odd.' How about it eh? I'm not going to kill you or anything...I'm just lookin' to better my fic.))  
  
Chapter 6  
  
=============================================================  
  
Kagome let out a squeal of surprise as a bucket of ice cold water was unceremoniously dumped on her. "Not so loud child, I am not deaf ye know," the old and aged voice of Kaede called.  
  
Kagome blinked, what was Kaede doing under the bridge...? Then she noticed that she was in a warm and steamy hot spring. When did she get here? 'Kagome, you've got to stop doing this,' she mentally reprimanded herself, 'Falling asleep and waking up in odd places is usually not a good sign.'  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru himself brought ye here," Kaede said as if she could read Kagome's mind.  
  
"He should've just left me there," she grumbled as she sank lower into the comforting water.  
  
"Thy body was incredibly cold, the Lord was very worried," Kaede continued. Kagome snorted, Lord Sesshomaru, the ruthless, merciless, and ice cold inuyoukai who the devil himself feared...then again, he could be the devil...was worried about a worthless human 'servant' like her? Old age must be catching up with Kaede.  
  
"He isn't as bad as they say he is, after all, he does care for that little girl, Rin."  
  
"Kaede, can you read minds?" Kagome blurted, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
"No child. It's all part of getting old." Kagome groaned inwardly. Wasn't that always Kaede's answer? She let out a sigh of content, and wallowed in sheer bliss as Kaede lathered her hair with a scented and bubbly oil to wash her hair. "As soon as I am done with ye, ye must go visit the Lord in his study."  
  
'In Kouga's study,' Kagome thought bitterly. "He is NOT my lord. I refuse to go."  
  
"That isn't very wise child. Besides he is your lord now. According to the scrolls of warlords and conquerors, any lord who is defeated becomes a servant of the conqueror as well as his family, ser-"  
  
"I KNOW KAEDE!" Kagome screamed. "I KNOW THAT. YOU DON'T NEED TO REMIND ME THAT KOUGA'S..." Kagome's screaming died away as she surrendered to crying again. Was it possible for people to cry too much?  
  
Kaede did not offer her words of comfort, and continued to rinse Kagome's hair. She knew that sometimes the best way to help someone deal with such a loss was to just let them cry it all out. "I hear that Lord Hojo and Lady Kagura are coming to visit." Kaede said as Kagome's wailing had ceased.  
  
Lord Hojo and Lady Kagura were the rulers of the much smaller, but very prosperous Southern Lands. Lord Hojo was a human, and Lady Kagura was the infamous wind demoness, and their marriage had caused quite a lot of confusion. Most people said it was to better the relationships of humans and demons, and to 'set an example' for the inhabitants of the Southern Lands, one of the few places where demons and humans were equal.  
  
But Kagome knew better. Lord Hojo and Lady Kagura often visited them when Kouga was still around. Even though it looked like their marriage was all for show, she knew better for she saw them walking in the vast garden sometimes, hand in hand, looking at each other with love. Opposites really did attract.  
  
===FLASHBACK===  
  
"You smell really good," Kouga murmured as he nuzzled Kagome's neck. Kagome giggled and continued running her hands through Kouga's hair. Kouga then reached over and broke a flower off for Kagome. "For you my dear queen,"  
  
Kagome blushed, and took the flower. Kouga puckered up his lips, and craned his neck upward trying to kiss Kagome on the lips. She leaned forward, and hope flickered in his blue depths, but instead she tucked the flower behind his ear. Kouga growled in frustration, but Kagome merely began to 'pet' him, and he quieted down, a low and deep rumble sounding from his chest.  
  
"I'm glad that you're my woman Kagome..." he muttered as he began to doze off. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. It really was beyond her how she fell in love with such a crude and possessive wolf demon...  
  
===END OF FLASHBACK===  
  
Kagome sighed, and her heart ached so much! But there was nothing she could do...Besides...if Lord Hojo and Lady Kagura were coming to visit in...three...no two and a half days, then maybe that meant that they were going to bring word of Lord Koji and Lady Yugi...after all she had last heard that they were heading there for safety. 'Or maybe,' Kagome thought, 'They are coming to save me...' Kagome sighed...inwardly...hope seemed so far away.  
  
Kagome stepped out of the hot spring, and into the white and fleecy drying robe that Kaede gave her. "Now go up to Sango's room, and have her do thy hair," Kaede told her as she handed Kagome a yellow kimono.  
  
"Can you please explain to me why I have to dress up for him?" Kagome asked bitterly.  
  
"Ye will be serving his lordship his evening tea," Kaede said as she hobbled out of the steamy room. Kagome followed her. "I will not! I shall do as I please, and that does NOT include serving...that MUTT his tea!"  
  
"Not so loudly child," Kaede whispered, "Spies and such have been posted all about the palace..." Kagome's face went pale. Even though she was defiant, and rebellious...she couldn't kill her chances until Lord Hojo and Lady Kagura came...hope and escape, was so close. She could wait it out a few days...right? "You'll be alright child, now hurry up. I'll bring the table and tea up in a little while."  
  
Kagome nodded as she and Kaede parted. 'Maybe I can slip a bit of opium into his tea, and he can get dubbed insane...no...wait...he's an inuyoukai...he'll sniff it out,' Kagome thought as she made her way up the long flight of stairs. Kagome was so tired of this, living every moment tense, and fearful...scared that she would be found out, and tortured or something horrible.  
  
She entered Sango's room to find Sango waiting for her. "Hurry Kagome," Sango urged.  
  
"What's the rush?" Kagome demanded as Sango began to comb Kagome's hair with a ivory comb.  
  
"Sesshomaru isn't exactly patient you know," Sango told her. Kagome winced as Sango pulled a little to hard on some of her hair, "Sorry," Sango said.  
  
------  
  
Sango adjusted and evened out the yellow silk tie in Kagome's hair. "You're set," she told her. Kagome gave her a small smile, and grabbing the small carrying table of tea began to walk out. "Oh Kagome...?" Kagome turned around, and faced Sango, "Be careful...Miroku says that some of the youkai guards, and perhaps Sesshomaru himself have been getting suspicious of you."  
  
Kagome smiled sadly and nodded. "Thanks Sango." With that she left Sango's room. As she made her way down the hall to 'the study,' she couldn't help but feel another pang of sorrow. She stopped just outside the door of the study. It was opened just a hair, as if someone hadn't closed it all the way.  
  
------  
  
"With the way that the servants act around her, you'd think that she was their Lady," Kougorou grumbled.  
  
"They really do respect her...and it's not fake respect that they show us, but genuine respect," Akeno added.  
  
"And I heard some of the servants call her 'Kagome,'" Kougorou added, "Isn't that the name of Kouga's wife?"  
  
Lord Sesshomaru leaned back into his chair, his face as stoic as ever. "Interesting, you both do bring up many good points."  
  
Kougorou and Akeno stood up, "Also milord," Akeno said, "I noticed that the servant girl bears many similarities to the portrait of the girl on the wall at the end of the hallway on the seventh floor."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, and waved them out. Just then, Kagome walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry...shall I come back later?" she asked politely. Kougorou and Akeno glanced at each other, and with a deep bow to Sesshomaru and a nod of their heads to Kagome they walked out.  
  
"Tell me...Kagome...what is on the seventh floor?" he asked as he took a sip from his cup of green tea.  
  
Kagome looked almost startled at the sound of her name coming out of Sesshomaru's mouth. "Well actually, it's mainly full of ancient artifacts, and on rare occasions when there is no more room on the sixth floor for guests, the seventh floor is used as well."  
  
"Ancient artifacts?" Sesshomaru questioned, "Explain."  
  
Kagome furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lower lip, "Well the rooms are more like exhibits. They were used to show off to visitors, and such."  
  
"And tell me, how do you know so much about this? You must've been quite a high ranking servant if you know all this." Sesshomaru commented, his amber eyes riveted on Kagome, and his cup of tea forgotten.  
  
Kagome tensed, and then a miracle happened. "Oh, well that's because I was usually the one to lead the visitors and such people around the exhibits, and explain the history of each artifact..." 'Oh Kami...I just lied...without giving it away!' Kagome thought excitedly.  
  
"Interesting...I suppose then that you wouldn't mind giving me a 'tour' then?" Sesshomaru inquired, smugly smiling inwardly when Kagome very visibly 'gulped.'  
  
"Actually Sesshomaru, I usually meet Sango and we walk around the garden...and talk about things..." Kagome muttered as she cast her eyes to the ground, blushing. 'Just when I thought I had learned to lie properly...' Kagome thought grudgingly.  
  
"You are easily the most horrible liar I have ever met," Sesshomaru announced with much distaste. "I will assume that you were lying to me about the exhibit thing as well then," Kagome's hands had been placed in her lap. They had rolled into fists began to shake now. "And do you know what happens to liars?" Kagome timidly shook her head. Sesshomaru's hand shot out as he lifted her chin up. "You will look to me when I speak wench, for I AM your lord now." The scared look from Kagome's eyes disappeared, and fiery look filled her dark chocolate colored eyes, but she did not say anything. "These claws can easily inject a toxic poison into your wretched little neck..."  
  
'NO!' Kagome screamed inwardly. 'No...not when hope was so close...she would not lose faith...she'd be delivered of this...tyrant soon.' "I'm sorry...Lord Sesshomaru..." she said quietly. Sesshomaru let go of her chin, and resumed enjoying his tea again. He was somewhat pleased, but the defiant fire in her eyes was not extinguished. "I will go tell Sango that I cannot meet her tonight."  
  
Sesshomaru watched her with a emotionless look again. "No. Jaken will take care of that for you. As soon as I finish my tea, you will accompany me...Kagome." Kagome's eyes widened in surprise again as he said her name. 'Stupid girl,' he thought with disgust as he sipped his tea. 'Acts as if she has never heard me say her name before.' He ignored the nagging voice in his head that told him that he was actually incredibly cruel to the servant girl, more so than the others, and stood up. "I'm ready."  
  
Kagome nodded, and quietly stood up. She led him out of the study, and proceeded to go up the many flights of stairs to the seventh floor...which happened to be the highest one. "What is on the sixth floor?" Sesshomaru asked as they walked in silence.  
  
"The guest chambers." Kagome replied.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded. That reminded him...the parallels that Kougorou and Akeno had brought up were too plausible to be true, and he would find out, once and for all if she really was Kouga's wife. 'And what would you do with her afterwards?' a voice inside him asked. 'Kill her or torture her as I have done with the rest.' he replied without a thought. 'Easier said than done.' the voice retorted. 'You dare question me? Lord Sesshomaru, ruler of the Western and Northern Lands?' The voice did not reply. Sesshomaru scowled, scaring Kagome a bit.  
  
They arrived at the seventh floor, and Kagome was ready to continue and go straight into the exhibit, but Sesshomaru stopped her. "Who is that girl?" he asked as he pointed to a portrait, it was of a girl, and had a large gaping gash in it as well. Kagome froze. Oh no...what had they done to that portrait?! That was the portrait that had once originally been in the exhibit. Kouga had insisted on putting it in.  
  
===FLASHBACK===  
  
"People will think that we're arrogant or something!" Kagome protested.  
  
"Let them think what they think. It doesn't matter as long as you and I know the truth." Kouga replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Kouga!" Kagome screamed angrily.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga mocked. He stepped forward and set his hands on her shoulders. His blue eyes stared into her dark ones, "Kagome...I want the whole world to know of our love...our love is this kingdom's greatest treasure," he placed a finger on Kagome's lips to prevent her from saying anything, "I am the ruler, so whatever I say is the greatest treasure and WILL be the greatest treasure..."  
  
Kagome couldn't help, but hug Kouga, but her stubborn nature kicked in. She pulled away from the hug, and Kouga's comforting back rubs, and stuck her lower lip out in a pout, "Kouga..." she grumbled, still disgruntled.  
  
"Fine Kagome...since you ARE my woman...and I'd do ANYTHING for her, I'll inscribe in gold the meaning of the portrait...okay?"  
  
Kagome's face broke out into a grin. She was about to hug him again, but Kouga grabbed her wrists before they could latch themselves around his waist, and placing them around his neck, he moved in closer and kissed her.  
  
===END OF FLASHBACK===  
  
"That is..." Kagome began with some difficulty, "The past lord's wife..."  
  
'Is?' Sesshomaru questioned. 'Interesting...' "Interesting," he remarked, "You two bear many resemblances." Kagome nodded, and shuffled a bit, straining for a logical answer. "Care to tell me why?" he asked as he crossed his arms. Kagome opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Sesshomaru took a step towards her, and Kagome took a step back. Sesshomaru shot her a predator like smirk, and took another step. Kagome began to panic, she knew that she didn't have many 'steps' left until she hit the wall, and getting cornered was the last thing she wanted to do. She squeezed her eyes shut...  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Now where did the wench go? 'So she IS a miko...no wonder Kouga married her.' "Wench, I can still smell you...you're on the third step down," Sesshomaru's eyes flashed in amusement as he sensed her tense, "We can make this easy by you coming back here, or we can do it the hard way and play...a little game..." Sure enough Kagome decided to make a run for it. She had even tried masking her scent, but Sesshomaru was powerful enough that that was not even a significant barrier to him.  
  
Kagome had gotten herself cornered at the end of the hallway on the sixth floor. Sesshomaru smirked, and the moment he touched her upper arm, she became visible again. "Never...ever try and run from me," he growled, "Makes my more savage and primal instincts kick in...who knows what would happen then...especially when there's no one around..."  
  
Kagome began to shake. "I'm...I'm sorry..." she stammered.  
  
"Now where were we?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
------  
  
Sango ran out of her room the moment Sesshomaru and Kagome had gone up the stairs. She ran straight into Miroku, sending the both of them flying. She ended up on top, but in a 'very compromising' position as Miroku had put it. Her thoughts were so scattered that she had even forgotten to slap him. "Miroku!" Sango said frantically as soon as they were both up.  
  
"Yes my dearest Sango?" Miroku asked, the usual mischievous and sly grin on his face.  
  
"It's...It's Kagome...I saw Sesshomaru take her upstairs!" Sango hissed.  
  
"What are you implying?" Miroku asked.  
  
Sango groaned, "Why am I even asking you? You're such a hentai that you even have perverted thoughts when Kagome's in danger!" She stomped past him, but Miroku grabbed her by the arms, and pulled her back.  
  
"I was serious!" Miroku insisted. Sango rolled her eyes. "I mean, why do you think that Sesshomaru took her up there?"  
  
"I don't know!" Sango said loudly, "To KILL HER perhaps?"  
  
Miroku shook his head, "Sango, Sango...my most lovely Sango, as ruthless as he is...do you really think that he will kill her?"  
  
"Will you listen to yourself??? RUTHLESS is the KEY WORD," Sango pointed out, a hair away from shouting.  
  
"I don't know...I'm not big on risking my life unless there's a rewards...." Miroku told her.  
  
"Just what did you have in mind for a 'reward' Miroku?" she asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Oh...a little kiss...from a beautiful lady..." Sango was about to say 'okay' but Miroku knew her well, she'd find another woman and pronounce her beautiful, oh no, Sango would NOT escape this time. "Named Sango..." he added. Sango was about to slap him, but Miroku had anticipated this. He grabbed her hand with his, and folded his fingers in between hers. He raised their intertwined fist and kissed her hand. "And I promise that I will refrain from doing anything that will displease you."  
  
Sango blushed, and almost reluctantly pulled her hand away, and turned around. She quickly cleared her throat and spoke, "Well...since this is Kagome's safety we are talking about, I guess I could...afterwards."  
  
Miroku grinned, and followed Sango who rushed down the hallway, and up the stairs.  
  
------  
  
"Uhm..." Kagome's voice trailed off. 'Kouga! What do I do?!?!' she thought. She wanted to break down and cry again, but she doubted that Sesshomaru would care.  
  
"Oh yes...so why is it that you look so much like the girl in the picture?" Sesshomaru asked, his hands were placed on the wall just above Kagome's head, and his face leered closer and closer.  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Sesshomaru whirled around, who dared to interrupt his interrogation? Kagome almost screamed out in relief and joy. It was Sango and Miroku! "What is your purpose for coming here?" Sesshomaru demanded coldly.  
  
Miroku and Sango cringed. "We came to tell Kagome that...um..." Sango nudged Miroku.  
  
Miroku grinned and placed his arm around Sango's waist, "We're going to get married, and Sango here couldn't wait to tell you the news!"  
  
Sango fought the urge to turn around and slap the stupid monk. Of all excuses, he had to come up with that?! This was great...just peachy...Kagome shot Sango a confused look. Sango returned the look with one of desperation and pleading. "Monk," Sesshomaru growled, "You do know that you cannot marry unless I give you permission...?"  
  
Miroku smiled faltered a bit, "Oh yes, that was another reason we came to find you... AND Kagome. You know...kill two birds with one stone...heh..." Miroku's voice trailed off.  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, "Well?"  
  
Sango and Miroku threw themselves to the ground. "Oh Lord Sesshomaru, will you allow us, your humble servants..." Sango's voice trailed off. It was hard enough to play along with Houshi's 'little game', but to beg Lord Sesshomaru to LET her marry him?!?! NEVER!!!  
  
"To be joined in a civil union of marriage?" Miroku finished with ease.  
  
Kagome coughed. This was too much for her to bear. That reminded her...she still hadn't told Sango about that one time she saw her and Miroku out in the garden...  
  
------  
  
====FLASHBACK===  
  
Kagome crawled around on her hands and feet, parting the tall grass, and STILL searching for that one MEASLEY herb. Then she heard whispers, giggles, and chuckles. She raised her head just enough to see over the grass. There at the tree not too far away was Sango, leaning against the tree, and Miroku who had an arm placed right above her shoulder. Sango was smiling, and Miroku was grinning.  
  
'WHAT?!' Kagome thought. 'He's not groping her?! She's not trying to kill him?!' Kagome sank back down, and looked around. There wasn't some plant that was making her hallucinate or anything now...was there? She raised her head up again, and almost toppled over...they were kissing?  
  
By dinner Sango and Miroku were at it again, well, more like Sango was at his throat, and Miroku was at her butt. 'A game?' Kagome wondered.  
  
===END OF FLASHBACK===  
  
------  
  
"Is something the matter?" Sesshomaru asked glancing at Kagome.  
  
Kagome was about to say 'no' when she saw Sango send her a look that CLEARLY begged for her to save her. Kagome looked around nervously, and fell over in a 'faint.' Thing was that she happened to hit her head against the jade jar in the corner...which effectively knocked her out, and saved Sango...temporarily...  
  
-------------------------  
  
((A/N: Or perhaps forever? Come on you guys! VOTE!!!!! Not only for what story I should write next, but also if Sango and Miroku should REALLY get married or not!!! VOTE I SAY!!! VOTE DAMN IT!!! )) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, so I don't own Inuyasha...or anything related to the show...yeah go ahead, smirk and laugh...make fun of me...but I warn you, my men are keeping tabs on you all...  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!! Sorry it's taken so long. I would've had this up a week ago, but something happened to my computer, and my hard drive was wiped. I didn't even have a picture left... So updates will be a little slower...because all of my outlines for both of my current stories are gone...yup...I know what happens...muahaha, anyways, I apologize!!! And since I don't remember the stats on for what fic I should do next, y'all are going to have to revote!!! SO GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE, AND READ ALL THE SUMMARIES FOR THE INUYASHA FICS, AND VOTE!!!!  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Chapter 7  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Kagome's eyes creaked open with a groan. She did not feel good at all. She groggily attempted to sit up, but quickly changed her mind and laid back down. Her head felt like someone had taken a wooden spoon and beat her over the head with it until a lump grew...not that she knew from experience or anything. She gingerly felt around her head until she found the definite lump on the side. 'Next time when fainting, fall for the soft carpet or something, not the jade vase in the corner,' she reprimanded herself. Kagome wiggled around in an attempt to find a more comfortable sleeping position, then she accidentally put pressure on her lump. She let out a loud "ow" and stayed in her former position.  
  
She glanced to her side and saw Sango sleeping on the cloth mattress next to her. Kagome's curiosity was about to take over her now. She was literally itching to wake Sango up and demand that she explain herself, and tell what was going on between her and Miroku. If she wouldn't, she, Kagome, would make her. She knew the former demons slayers weak spots, but unfortunately Sango knew where she was ticklish too. Kagome winced, it hurt...having to hold in her curiosity...She needed something to distract her from prodding the sleeping figure next to her. It wasn't like she'd be able to sleep anyways; her head was throbbing...painfully, way too much.  
  
Kagome slowly sat up and took a deep breath. Her vision was a bit blurry, and her head hurt...but she could take it. She began to crawl on all fours towards the closet that she shared with Sango. She raised her arm up, and reached for the little latch; she 'unlatched' the closet doors and immediately pulled out a large and bulky white make-shift sack. Her throbbing headache was now forgotten. She nimbly undid the huge knot. The contents of the soft white sheets were probably more of sentimental value, then again her more expensive and valuable things had been hidden amongst the folds of her and Sango's plainer 'work' kimonos. The contents of the bag were two paintings. One of her and Kouga, and a slightly larger one of just Kouga; she traced her fingers over his face. How she missed him! But this time, she did not cry. She was too busy remembering the happy times they had had together. Kagome put everything away, and wobbling, stood up.  
  
She made her way to the door and ignoring the pain she made her way down the hallway. She stumbled up staircase after staircase until she was at the 7th floor. The pain that seared through her head was so great that she had to hold onto the wall for support. 'Big things come in small packages,' Kagome grudgingly thought. She finally walked through them, hardly glancing at the objects and items being displayed. She stopped when she came to the last room. In the middle of the large place was a huge golden shrine placed on top of a display platform. The golden shrine had been built to hold the "greatest treasure of the northern lands," and it was now empty. The "greatest treasure of the northern lands" now stood at the end of a hallway with a hole for Kouga's face.  
  
On the intricately carved wooden display platform was another piece of wood bolted onto it. In gilded wording, the purpose and meaning of the painting was inscribed:  
  
"This here painting is the greatest treasure of the Northern Lands. Not because of what it is, but because of what it represents. Love is the greatest power, and the love that I share with Kagome is stronger than any power here on this earth."  
  
The death of Kouga and the fact that he was gone hit her again, but this time she fully absorbed it. The last week had been so hectic that there were times that she had forgotten that Kouga was gone, and would never return. She began to cry again. She tried to pry the wood with the inscription on it off of the display platform. But it had been bolted on, and would not even budge. Crying she tugged and tugged. Angry, frustrated, and determined to get it off; she got up and pulled a beautiful ornamental katana from the Southern Lands from the wall. It was made of the finest silver with a jewel encrusted silver hilt. The katana was made purely for ornamental purposes and was very heavy.  
  
She swung the heavy blade at the display platform in an attempt to free the inscripted wood from it. She missed the display platform and knocked the gold shrine to the ground. It clattered to the floor with a loud crash. Kagome didn't care that that noise had probably woken up the youkai soldiers and guards. She let out an angry yell, and swung the katana again and this time it slipped from her hands and crashed into a wall. Pieces of the wall fell out and the sheer impact of the katana hitting the wall caused a few other 'treasures' on the wall to come crashing down too. She let out another scream of anguish and began to beat the display platform with her fists. "Why did you die you stupid?! STUPID!!! I HATE YOU!!!" Kagome's anger and sadness now exploded as her long since largely dormant miko powers became 'activated.' A blast of purple shot out from her hands and she blew a hole through the display platform and the wall on the other side. Another hole was about to be put when two hands grabbed her wrists.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Sesshomaru looked up from his papers and copies of treaties as he heard footsteps. He sniffed the air as the person passed the study room. Lavender...Kagome? 'She's already walking?' Sesshomaru thought curiously. 'Strange.' He really didn't care where Kagome went at the moment; he had a treaty to finish drafting. The rulers of the Southern Lands, a human named Hojo and a wind demoness named Kagura would be here in a day or so. It sickened him somewhat that their offspring would be hanyous. He had heard rumors that Kagura was with child. 'At least their child will be a strong hanyou if not smart,' he thought. He had never really liked that lord Hojo, but then again, it was all rather odd. He was intellectually very smart, but not very bright otherwise.  
  
He was still debating whether or not to offer them the Shikon no Tama to seal their alliance with absolute sureness that they would not become allies of the East, but he alone should be enough for that. He studied the pink jewel that was embedded in the mahogany box. He had no want of it for his powers were so great that if another demon absorbed the jewel whole, he would still be able to defeat them. Perhaps with not as much ease, but he would able to. "Kouga, Kouga, Kouga, you loved your wife so much that you did not even tell her that I attacked, partly because I wanted the Shikon?" Sesshomaru murmured as he shut the box away into the drawer again.  
  
Soon enough, with the way things were going, he would be able to take over the Eastern Lands as well, and his father's lands would be one once more. While his father had been alive, he had split the lands up. He gave the Northern Lands to the leader of the biggest wolf demon pack, for the wolf youkai were distant relatives of the inu youkai. Then his father had given the Southern lands to the humans in an attempt to better the relationship of the demon and human races. His father then saved the Western and Eastern lands for Sesshomaru and his half brother...Inuyasha, his half brother...a hanyou.  
  
But a decade or so ago, his brother had reportedly 'jumped into hell' to join his wife who had died a few years before. Apparently he had gone insane from the pain and heartache his wife's death had caused him, his ambassador who had been at Inuyasha's palace at the time told him that his half brother had yelled something about "soul mates," and "love." He nearly snorted, love...what a foolish notion. Another had taken over since, he did not know who, or what for that matter ruled the Eastern lands now. For those who were even able to get in never came out. None of his messengers ever made it back; he did not even know if they even made it to the Eastern lands. He did recall a peculiar sulfur smell when he patrolled his borders; he never visited the Eastern lands, nor did he send an ambassador, he was not interested in negotiating. He had tolerated his hanyou brother ruling, but someone who was not of blood ruling lands that should now be his, 'irked' him.  
  
Then he heard something. A normal human would not have heard anything, but his sensitive ears heard a definite muffled 'crash.' He slowly stood up and stepped outside. He saw one of his youkai guards running towards him. It was Kougorou. "My lord! I have several men and more ready to go up if needed." Good, so he hadn't been the only to hear it, that and his men were still awake. Sesshomaru eyed Kougorou. Even Kougorou had been with Sesshomaru for a little over a century, he still got the chills when Sesshomaru looked at him like that. "Go back to your posts," was all he said. Kougorou bowed and ran back down the stairs. None of the youkai guards were allowed on here, unless it was the noon time patrol, but Sesshomaru always made sure to be in his study then, and he had placed only his most trusted soldiers and guards to stand at the way up to this floor.  
  
It was because this was his floor, but he allowed Rin to sleep in the room across his, and Kagome and Sango to remain in theirs down the hallway. The 4th floor was rather empty, but he preferred it that way. In the blink of an eye he was on the 5th floor, in another blink he was on the 6th, and finally he was on the 7th. He heard more crashing and frowned, the noise hurt his ears. He slowly approached the first exhibit room, not sure what to expect. He entered the last room as Kagome blew a hole through the wall. Before she did anymore damage, and rushed to her side, and grabbed her wrists.  
  
"Let me go!" she demanded as she tried to pry herself from Sesshomaru's grip.  
  
"I do not think that you are in a position to order me around wench," came an icy voice.  
  
Kagome stopped fighting, and looked up. Through her tears she saw the blurry image of Sesshomaru. "Why are you here?" she asked, disregarding the fact that he was a perhaps temperamental demon, her new 'lord,' and that she as a 'servant' shouldn't even be here.  
  
"The question is, why are you creating this infernal racket?"  
  
Instead of scowling like he had expected her to, she replied with a blunt, "He left me." She continued to cry. "Why did he leave me?" she asked, her voice quivering.  
  
Sesshomaru paused before speaking. He did not know how to reply to that without revealing that he knew her true identity. Right now she reminded him of Rin after her 'pet' butterfly died. She had asked "why." He guessed that she had not known a lot about the reasons for the war. Kouga had probably never told her...about them either, and despite his personality, he had never wanted Kouga to die.  
  
=-=-=-Flashback-=-=-=-  
  
"Never," Kouga snarled, his eyes bleeding red as he and Sesshomaru slowly circled each other. Any other youkai would've agreed to Sesshomaru's terms, but Kouga had never been a compromiser, negotiator or a loser. His army had literally been demolished when he sacrificed a large number of them to push Sesshomaru's army away from the palace as to give time for the servants, Kagome and his parents to escape to safety. Kouga had only about fifty men left.  
  
"Calm down," Sesshomaru commanded.  
  
"You bastard," Kouga continued.  
  
Sesshomaru took a step closer to Kouga. His eyes were now red too. "You were a fool then, and you're still a fool now," he growled. "Any other idiot would agree to my offer. Now I shall ask you once more,"  
  
"NO!" Kouga roared.  
  
"I do not wish to kill you Kouga," Sesshomaru informed him.  
  
"Why? Scared?"  
  
"I am never scared," Sesshomaru replied, trying to keep calm.  
  
"Oh yes you are," Kouga cut in, "You were scared then, and you're still scared now," he mocked.  
  
"Love is a stupid notion that only humans should believe in." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"Do you even know what love is Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked, almost laughing.  
  
"This is the last time, yes or no?" Sesshomaru's voice was low and feigned calmness.  
  
Kouga laughed, "You don't, do you?"  
  
Sesshomaru growled and rammed Toukijin into the ground. The ground shook and the ground beneath them began to give away. Sesshomaru immediately jumped and landed on safe ground, but Kouga let out a wolf-like yelp as he fell. A boulder was on top of him, hindering his attempt to escape. Kouga did not send out a cry for help, he fell, his blue eyes still too prideful, and Sesshomaru's golden ones, too prideful to help. As Kouga fell, disappearing underneath the rock, he stood there staring down at him coldly. Kouga had been too proud to ask for his help, now the stupid fool was dead.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
"It was not his choice Kagome," Sesshomaru finally said. In one way he was lying, but in another way, he was telling the truth. Sesshomaru really hadn't meant for him to die.  
  
"That is what they all say," Kagome retorted angrily. "Why did you attack us?" she suddenly asked.  
  
Sesshomaru almost felt like sighing. Kouga had most definitely told her nothing, and he would not tell her either, but long ago he and Kouga had actually been friends. It was almost sort of natural, him being a dog youkai and Kouga being a wolf youkai. Perhaps that was why he had allowed this 'friendship.' He had respected Kouga because although he had been the cleverer, smarter, more ambitious, and more intimidating, Kouga had been stronger, and they were equally quick. Kouga had been of erratic personality, and let his emotions cloud his judgment. Sesshomaru never displayed emotions of any sort.  
  
They trained together, and hunted together, but then Kouga 'fell in love' with a wolf princess named Ayame. Sesshomaru saw less and less of Kouga and still being young, he became jealous and angry. Kouga had been his first and only friend. Kouga knew Sesshomaru was jealous and when Ayame was killed in the landslide, he had blamed and accused him of setting it all up. Then they broke ties, not speaking until Kouga's last moments. It was this experience that had taught Sesshomaru that one could never rely on or trust anyone but themselves. Love caused people to go blind, do foolish things, and that friends were unnecessary.  
  
"I had wanted to be ruler of all the lands," Sesshomaru told her, a slightly distant look filled his eyes, "And Kouga would not agree to my terms." He added, his eyes once again sharp and acute. It was all true, vague, but true. He didn't realize that he had said 'wanted' and 'Kouga.'  
  
Kagome almost smiled, 'That's my Kouga,' she thought. "What changed your mind?" Kagome asked. Even in her distraught state, she had caught the past tense.  
  
Sesshomaru stood there, motionless as he contemplated. "I finally realized the true consequences and results of my actions...but I will still accomplish what I set out to do."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked quietly, the tears had stopped, and she just looked up at him. She just looked up at him with wide and shining eyes of dark brown velvet.  
  
Sesshomaru did not reply. He was not going to reveal his 'plan' to her. She didn't need to know about him and Kouga being friends or anything else, for the first time in his life, he was at loss.  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands. For a split second, Sesshomaru thought that she would make a snide or sarcastic remark. "Um...Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked rather timidly. "Can...can...you please hold me?" she asked. Even though he was caught off guard, it did not show through his stoic mask. "So that I can pretend that Kouga's holding me..." she added hastily. Without thinking, Sesshomaru sat down, almost mechanically. He then rather awkwardly held her. He had never held anyone before...not even Rin.  
  
Kagome leaned into his chest. Sesshomaru stiffened, he wasn't sure what to think about this 'holding,' but he found his hold on her waist tightening. "You're not so scary right now," Kagome commented softly. "I can see why Rin adores you."  
  
"Rin has never seen me like this before," he admitted.  
  
A look of surprise crossed Kagome's face. "Well you should let her. She loves you a lot." Sesshomaru's nostrils flared. Love. It idea made him want to gag...if he could that is. Sometimes he was so peeved by it that he even considered writing a literary work about the true and many faces of 'love.' "Everyone needs to love or be loved." Kagome murmured.  
  
Sesshomaru was going to demand that she explain, but she was asleep. Sesshomaru watched her as she slept, she looked so calm and serene, even he felt at peace, but that was usually the opposite of what the human girl exuded when she was awake. Awake, she gave him headaches. He had to admit, he liked the sleeping Kagome better. ((A/N: snickers at least for now!)) "You are the strangest human...Kagome," he said out loud, "But perhaps that is why I find your presence tolerable." It was true though. Something about her had compelled him to save her from burning to death that one time, and now he was already 'holding' her so that she could pretend that he was her dead love. He felt almost insulted for a moment. Sesshomaru didn't know how to explain it. It was plain as that, he felt confused, what was this girl doing to him?  
  
He wasn't sure if he liked this strange feeling that had washed over him or not. He looked down at Kagome and holding her in his arms, he stood up and left the exhibit rooms. He would ask what she was doing there tomorrow. He was at the 4th floor in a few seconds. He silently entered the room she shared with Sango and tried to set her down, but she had a tight hold on his kimono. "Do you find my presence enjoyable when I am like this?" he asked her quietly as he left the room with Kagome in tow. He headed for his room, and set her in the bed. Then he left for his study.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
She stood there in a dark room. The only light there was shined down on her. Everywhere else was black. She stood there, alone, yelling his name. Finally she broke down and began to cry. Then he came. "I thought that you left me," she sobbed.  
  
"I'll never truly leave you Kagome," he assured her. "What sort of man would I be if I left my woman alone?" Kagome smiled through her tears as he flashed his trademark smirk, then his face became serious again. "But you have to let me go," he continued. "I'm gone Kagome. You have to let go...so that you can love again." He knelt down so that he was level with Kagome. He then cupped her cheeks with his hands, "That was how I was able to fall in love with you."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, and more tears fell. "I don't care," she shot back childishly, freeing herself from Kouga's hands. She knew that he had been in love with another wolf princess named Ayame, and she didn't care. She knew that he truly loved her. It had taken Kouga decadeds before he was able to love again. Would it take her that long too? By the time she wa done thinking, he was gone, and she was alone...in the darkness...again. Then she began to run.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
Sesshomaru contemplated on what had just happened. He head interacted with another being, a human for that matter, in what could be labeled as a kind way. He was trying to identify this foreign feeling inside him, for even when he was slightly affectionate to his young ward he had never felt like this before. He listened to her fret in the bedroom, and heard her mutter Kouga's name. If only she knew. Maybe she'd find out on her own accord someday. He had offered Kouga his life back, and Kouga had acted like an ungrateful bastard, letting his emotions get in the way again. A hand had touched Tenseiga, he could've, but he didn't, and now it was too late.  
  
He rubbed his temples. Dwelling on the past was not a good thing. He then resumed his rough draft of the treaty. That reminded him, according to his spies, Lord Koji and lady Yukiki had reportedly been making their way for the Southern lands. He would have a nice little 'talk' over tea with Lord Hojo. He worked well into the early morning hours and fell into a light doze after he finished.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
"Pretty lady Kagome!!!" a voice yelled.  
  
Kagome's left eye opened. "What?" she grumbled as she opened her other eye. She was greeted with the sight of Rin's face, grinning down at her. "Rin?" Kagome blinked owlishly. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama told Rin to come and wake you up." Rin explained.  
  
"What time is it?" Kagome then asked.  
  
"For Kagome to play with Rin!" Rin exclaimed gleefully.  
  
"Actually I need to ask-" Kagome began as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama already said 'ok.' He said that weak, lazy and fat humans like you couldn't do much else." Rin interrupted, oblivious that she was passing on an insult from Sesshomaru to Kagome.  
  
Kagome yawned, and didn't absorb what Rin had said She was too busy looking around the room. Even though it hadn't been more than a week or so, the room was completely different. Her dresser was gone and the room had been painted. There was also a wooden statue of a great big dog demon in the corner. But what made her catch her breath was the beautiful portrait of a lady and a man on the wall where her dresser used to be. She suspected they were demons...his parents. Sesshomaru looked almost exactly like his father, except that his father's face was a little rounder, that and he was smiling. Sesshomaru's mother's cheeks were even more defined than his, and she had a beautiful and dazzling smile. She had light golden brown hair with warm hazel eyes, she contrasted with her husband. 'Like gold and silver,' Kagome thought.  
  
"That's Sesshomaru-sama's mummy and daddy," Rin told her, "They're very pretty like Sesshomaru-sama." Kagome smiled. Sesshomaru...pretty...hahaha.  
  
Then Jaken came waddling into the room. "You there!" he squeaked as he pointed the Staff of many heads at Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you in his study."  
  
"No Jaken! Kagome is going to play with Rin!" Rin protested before Kagome could say anything.  
  
"Stupid girl, Sesshomaru's words are law!"  
  
Rin eyed him suspiciously before a mischievous glint filled her eyes. "If pretty lady cannot play with Rin...then Jaken will!" Jaken's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Rin practically leaped off of the bed, and raced after Jaken who was begging her to be merciful.  
  
Kagome laughed, and pushed herself off of the bed. She went for the door, but stopped. She took a few steps back, and stationed herself in front of 'her' closet. Why was it still here? She opened it out of curiosity and saw that all of her fancy kimonos were still there...why hadn't they been thrown away? Then she heard someone speak, "What are you doing?"  
  
Kagome whirled around, and came face to chest with Sesshomaru. "Admiring these pretty kimonos!" she said hurriedly.  
  
"At least you are honest," he sniffed, "Into my study...now," Kagome glared at the back of Sesshomaru's head as she followed him out. If only her glare could burn holes through his thick skull. It was all as if last night hadn't happened. Sesshomaru...nice? Hahaha. "You are aware that your friend...the taijiya wench...gives Rin self defense lessons in the mornings?" Kagome nodded. "Very well then, you are in charge of teaching her literature, and since you were a 'high ranking servant,' you can teach her some etiquette as well."  
  
Kagome wanted to give him a good shake, and ask if he were insane. Last night had definitely been a dream. Sesshomaru pouring out his heart and soul...well at least admitting that what he had done hadn't given him the best feeling ever, and him comforting her had all been figments of her overactive and wishful imagination. Wishful? No way. It must have been a nightmare. She was about to bring up last night when Sesshomaru cut in. "Last night did not happen," he told her sternly. He then returned to his paperwork.  
  
He had gone to bed with that strange feeling when it suddenly occurred to him. His youkai guards and soldiers could not and would not find out about Kagome's true identity, if they did, he would be forced to kill her to keep face. That was the same reason that he had to be like this. He had dealt with many many complications, and many many fools who thought that they could overthrow him after he brought in Rin. They took his sign of compassion as a weakness...an opportunity....  
  
"STOP IT!" she yelled angrily. "You're so worried about what everyone thinks about you that it sickens me!"  
  
Before Sesshomaru had the chance to kill her, Kaede came hobbling in. "Lord Hojo and Lady Kagura are now in thee castle garden parameters Lord Sesshomaru." she announced.  
  
Sesshomaru merely nodded and Kaede left, acting oblivious to the tension in the air. Sesshomaru eyed Kagome, and Kagome wanted nothing more than to run and hide from that 'look.' His amber eyes bored into her dark brown ones...she felt as if he was able to see into her soul...she gave an involuntary shiver, no matter how much she hated to admit it...she was scared. Then he spoke, "You will accompany," he began slowly, "the monk and your friend to the nearest village to be married. I expect you all to be back by sunset tomorrow." Kagome's mind began to scheme. She could leave this stupid place and never have to see Lord Fluffy ever again. Her chest felt lighter, and her heart swelled with hope. "If not, I will come find you myself." She was yanked back down to earth, and her heart began rock heavy again. She looked up at him glumly, "Dog youkais have extremely good noses."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously, and left as quick as she could. She practically ran to her room, afraid that he would call her back, and that she would only end up quivering under his glare. She packed all of her belongings, all of the expensive jewelry that she used to wear, the elaborate kimonos and yukatas, and the paintings. She shook as she packed; she could still hear Sesshomaru's warning, but there had to be a way...this had to be the opportunity...right? With extremely large bulks, one in each hand, and another slung over her shoulder, she tottered out of the room.  
  
She wandered around the palace, ignoring the strange looks the youkai guards gave her, and smiled, almost uncertainly at the servants who gave the 'knowing' look. She tried to avoid the hawk youkai Akeno, and the cougar youkai, Kougorou. They were already suspicious enough as it was, but unfortunately, she ran into Akeno who merely inquired where she was going. She then found Sango and Miroku, bickering out by the stables. "We're taking THREE horses Houshi-sama."  
  
"Now, now Sango, how many times must I ask you forget the formalities and just call me...Miroku?"  
  
"Three horses." Sango repeated.  
  
Miroku groaned, and let out a sigh of defeat. "Very well my love..."  
  
"So you guys are really going to et married?" Kagome interjected as she noted the murderous look that Sango shot him. She dumped her parcels into Miroku's arms, and sent him away to the horses. Sango whirled around.  
  
"Kagome! Where have you been?" she asked worried. "When I woke up this morning, you were gone."  
  
Kagome paused. "Upstairs...in the exhibit rooms," she replied. "Fluffy wanted me to prove that I was the museum guide..." She winced inwardly. She hated lying...even if it was just withholding the truth...uh no...she was turning pink...oh yeah...she couldn't lie properly.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Kagome let out a nervous "heh." "Yes Sango?" Sango raised an eyebrow. Kagome withered. "Ok! Fine then. Just don't...look at me like that," Sango's eyebrow twitched. "I was talking to Sesshomaru." Kagome grumbled.  
  
"About?!" Sango demanded a little too loudly.  
  
Kagome was never so glad to see Miroku. "Oh look! We better get going. Sunset tomorrow doesn't give us a lot of time!" Kagome said cheerfully as she hoisted herself onto the horse. She didn't ride horses much, but then again, she had never really needed to. She followed Sango and Miroku's horses, and caught how Miroku longingly gazed at Sango who was completely oblivious. She had yet to make Sango spill.  
  
She couldn't believe that she hadn't asked Sango for all these years about her and Miroku. Sango had been a prisoner- the last one surviving when her and some of her fellow demon slayers had attempted to kill Kouga and some his men. Sango's people were part of the minority of humans in this region who still hated demons....also known as, the extremists. Sango was to be executed, but Kagome had somehow convinced Kouga, his parents, and the advisors to spare her life and make her Kagome's personal servant. It definitely hadn't been easy...she couldn't even recall how she had done it, but it had been done, and Sango had softened up on her opinion of demons. She was still rather hasty when it came to killing them, but it was an improvement.  
  
Before she disappeared into the palace garden's forest, she glanced back at it. Then her stomach gave a loud rumble, disrupting the serene and peaceful aura that had surrounded them a few moments before. Sango and Miroku both turned around. "You okay there Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"Perhaps we should stop and get Lady Kagome something to eat." Miroku suggested.  
  
"No, I'm okay. My stomach just sometimes...does that." Sango and Miroku shot her strange looks, but continued. 'Great Kagome, ruin the moment...' She tried to ignore her the hunger that gnawed at her stomach, and tried to appreciate the lush and green scenery. It reminded her of a salad...she tried to just stare down at the horse's mane...the smooth and sleek black main of her brown horse. It reminded her of the cold black noodles she ate in the summer. "Hey guys...I'm sort of hungry..."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- =-=-  
  
A/N: Okay, so it wasn't the best ending for the chapter...for some reason, I didn't even like this chapter that much...anyways, lots of 'history' and lots of the 'past' has been revealed. I hope it flows... SO the plot thickens...and stories of the past are revealed...and three of our heroes leave to the nearest village where Miroku and Sango will be married. What will occur while they're away? And will Kagome make a run for it? Tune in for the next installment. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, so I don't own Inuyasha…or anything related to the show…yeah go ahead, smirk and laugh…make fun of me…but I warn you, my men are keeping tabs on you all…

Thanks to all my reviewers!!! Sorry it's taken so long. I would've had this up a week ago, but something happened to my computer, and my hard drive was wiped. I didn't even have a picture left… So updates will be a little slower…because all of my outlines for both of my current stories are gone…yup…I know what happens…muahaha, anyways, I apologize!!! And since I don't remember the stats on for what fic I should do next, y'all are going to have to revote!!! **SO GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE, AND READ ALL THE SUMMARIES FOR THE INUYASHA FICS, AND VOTE!!!!**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing **Pixy-Misa-Misao-Amano, Beth, lei-yu, REDWOLF, vampireluv, Kaoru4, = ?, KagomeGoddessofLight, BlueDove, Chibi Horsewoman, silver-celestial, sesshylover16**, **Inuyasha-my-lover, AngelMiko69, Pink Sakura** and **DemonKikay****.**

Beth- _I would never forget about this story! That's why I am trying to resist temptation, and continue writing my current stories and not start any new ones… And thanks for voting!!!_

REDWOLF- _You read my mind...and I think in a chapter or two the real Sess/Kago relationship shall begin._

Kaoru4- _Another Korean!_

BlueDove- _What details? I'm confused!_

Chibi Horsewoman- _I saw that episode, and I STILL don't know what you're talking about…--…and yes, Sesshomaru and Rin pairings are also known as 'pedophilic.'_

Silver-celestial-_ Thanks for voting!!!_

Sesshylover16- _Glad you changed your mind!!!_

* * *

Okee…and the voting so far goes like this:

**A Tale of Autumn:** 1

**25 days with Mr. Arrogant:** 2

**The Doctor is in- love:** 1

**Ironies of Life/A pinch of chance and a twist of fate:** 1

**The Trade:** 1

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As soon as he finished talking with Kagome, Akeno hurried up the stairs, but was stopped at the entrance to the fourth. "I need to talk to the lord." Akeno told the guards.

The guards let him pass without further explanation. Akeno's loyalty to Sesshomaru was great. He had been a young boy when he came to work under Sesshomaru, and as a young boy, he had admired Sesshomaru and considered him a hero. He felt the same today, and would gladly give his life up for him.

Some would call it 'blind' devotion, but Akeno had been there when Sesshomaru revived the little girl. He knew that underneath it all, Sesshomaru had the ability to love. He knocked on the door, and waited until he heard Sesshomaru give him permission to go in.

Akeno bowed respectfully, and took a seat across from Sesshomaru. "What is it that you need?" Sesshomaru asked.

Akeno shifted a bit. Despite his intense loyalty, he never could help but feel as if those golden eyes were reading his mind or looking inside his soul. "It…it's regarding that…servant girl…Kagome." He began.

If Akeno hadn't been so busy fidgeting, he would've noticed the worried look that filled the lord's eyes. But the look went as quickly as it had come. "Continue." Sesshomaru said as Akeno's speech began to falter.

"I heard that you gave her permission to accompany the monk and the other servant girl to a village to get married." Akeno said, trying not to stutter or pause too much. He knew that it irked the demon lord, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"You see…it struck me as suspicious that she carried so much with her. I was thinking that perhaps she was going to try and escape…" Akeno furrowed his eyebrows as he drew parallels, "Because she really is Lady Kagome." He concluded.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "That is a foolish notion. Besides the lord and lady of the Southern Lands will be here any moment now. I will find out for sure if they are aiding Kouga's family."

Akeno looked almost crestfallen. He had hoped that Sesshomaru might approve of his theory…but it seemed that that wasn't going to happen. He sighed inwardly. Sesshomaru noted how one of his closer and youngest advisors seemed disappointed. Sesshomaru raised a brow, was he expecting a reward or something?

Sesshomaru then realized the other part of what Akeno had said. 'She was going to try and escape…' Akeno's words echoed in his head. A grim look crossed his face, what if it were true? What if she was going to try and escape? That would not do…he refused to answer himself why, and eyed Akeno.

"But we cannot have servants escaping now…can we?" he asked Akeno.

Akeno shook his head, "No my lord." he answered.

"Then perhaps you can go and keep an eye on her for me." Akeno, too glad to do something for his lord jumped up. "But do not let her know that you are watching her…and if she does indeed escape, come back and tell me."

Akeno nodded, and bowing walked out of the room. Perhaps he was foolish to be so loyal to Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru had given him a second chance, and turned him from a thieving outcast to a highly respected warrior. Sesshomaru might not know, but he was like the father Akeno could only wish he had.

The long dark haired hawk demon walked out into the large palace garden, and transforming into his youkai form, took flight. His large and powerful wings beat through the air, and now with a single flap, he could blow most of his opponents away. He climbed higher and higher until he was flying through clouds.

His dark brown eyes looked down, and with his acute vision, he saw a whole caravan of horses. 'Ah, the Lady Kagura and her human mate.' he thought. It was curious to him that such a powerful wind demonness would agree to mate with such a weak human. Perhaps humans and demons could get along.

He had heard rumors that once a human and a demon mated, the human would live as long as the demon…unless they were a miko. The mikos could live almost as long as demons without mating with one.

But then again, Lord Hojo and Lady Kagura were proof enough he guessed. He heard that Lady Kagura was finally with child. They had been mated for about half a century now, but it wasn't as easy for a demon to be impregnated by a human, and it was the same vice versa.

As he flew, Akeno tried to fit the pieces together. It all worked…the Lady Kagome never ran away with Kouga's parents, and she disguised herself as a servant, and now she was going to run away. It puzzled him greatly…why didn't Sesshomaru believe him?

There was more than enough evidence to support it. There was a strikingly similar resemblance, that couldn't have been coincidence, and he had watched her when she threw herself on Kouga's dead body.

His eyesight surpassed that of Sesshomaru's, and he had watched from a distance as Sesshomaru saved the servant girl, Kagome, before she burned to death. Sesshomaru had never done anything like that for any human…not even for his young ward, but then again, Rin did not go throwing herself upon corpses as they went up in flames.

Akeno had too many questions, and not enough answers. He tried to focus on his 'mission', and concentrated on flying.

* * *

Sango had surprisingly refused to allow them to stop and let Kagome eat. She had merely tossed Kagome an apple that Kagome had a sneaking suspicion was originally meant for the horses, and not her. Sango seemed to be on edge and a bit touchy, and Kagome could only guess why.

Her best guess was the whole marriage thing that was coming up. Kagome had yet to get her answers. As the horses plodded again, Kagome was given an opportunity to contemplate on the past week or so.

It had been hectic. Chaotic. Crazy. Anything along those lines. She was surprised that she wasn't a nervous wreck yet…especially after all those personal encounters with the fluffy demon lord. It surprised her that in such a sort amount of time she had been able to accept Kouga's death.

So last night wasn't really accepting, but at the moment she did. She was used to death. She had seen her whole family die, and since she was the only miko in the family, she was alone. That was a miko's curse. Of course, it was a privilege to have the powers, but it wasn't so great to watch your family age and die.

Most miko's never married or mated. Their husbands would grow old and die, and they would once again be left alone, they would outlive their children, and most parents never wanted to do that.

There were rare instances of mikos mating with demons…as in Kagome's case, and as in most cases, it was harder for the female of the relationship to become pregnant when it wasn't with one of her own race.

There were exceptions when it worked the first time, but for most it would take years…maybe even decades. She and Kouga had wanted pups…but the dumb wolf had gotten himself killed before it happened. At least she wouldn't have to watch her children die.

Kagome was a little over a hundred, which was actually relatively young compared to Kouga. He had been about three hundred or so, most demons forgot how many years they were because they lived for so long, and keeping track was often a bother. Despite her age, she only looked about seventeen or eighteen, and Kouga had looked about twenty one or twenty two.

Kagome mentally cursed herself, why did she remind herself of Kouga? She looked around, the scenery hadn't really changed. Lots of green trees, and grass. She glanced up toward the blindingly bright blue sky, and squinting, made out a bird of some sort circling around. 'Hmph. And the bird gets to eat,' she thought grudgingly.

If her miko powers had fully awakened from their long slumber, she would've been able to sense that that wasn't no ordinary bird. Sango felt that tingling shiver along her spine when a demon was near. She looked around, but didn't see any traces or signs of one lurking nearby.

She glanced over her shoulder, and noticed Miroku looking around too. As long as the demon wasn't nearby, they'd be okay.

Akeno after circling around rose into the clouds. They had passed the nearest village a while ago. Surely the humans couldn't be planning on running away, especially with their mode of travel. Whatever they had in mind, he would be keeping an eye on them.

* * *

They reached the village in the dead of the night, and everyone but Sango seemed to be exhausted. Kagome fallen asleep while sitting in her horse, and now that she was awake, she had the biggest knot in her neck. Miroku had fallen asleep as well except that he had ended up falling out of his horse.

He had gotten back on, only to fall off again several more times after that. Kagome wished that she were awake to have seen it…but unfortunately she hadn't been. "Welcome to the hidden demon slayer's village." Sango announced as they rode through the wooden gates.

"Hidden?" Kagome asked, confused.

"I believe that you were sleeping Lady Kagome." Miroku replied.

Sango rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. "My village is extremely hard to find by humans who are not demon slayers." was Sango's explanation. "That, and an extremely powerful barrier surrounds the village. Only those who know how to get through are able to."

Kagome nodded, as she nodded, several men came out with torches. "Halt! Who goes there?"

"It is I, Sango. I was part of the raid on Lord Kouga of the Northern Lands. I was the only survivor, and I have returned." At the mere sound of Sango's name, the three men in demon exterminator suits like the ones Sango used to wear, bowed.

One of the men led Sango, Miroku and Kagome to the guest hut while another led the horses away, and the last man remained to keep watch. "The hour is late, and you will need to be rested for the whole village will be excited to see you," the man told Sango.

Sango nodded, "Thank you Danno. And what of Kilala?" she asked. Danno did not need to reply, for a fire neko youkai came bounding in. "Kilala!" Sango exclaimed, she swooped down, and embraced her friend who was in her smaller form, tightly. Danno silently left, something that most demon slayers mastered in.

"If only she would embrace me like that." Miroku told Kagome with a sigh.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at the monk, and yelped in surprise as Sango dragged her out of the hut. "Kagome, get on Kilala and run away." Sango said quickly as Kilala transformed into her larger form. Kagome out of sheer surprise let out a squeak at how big Kilala was.

Then she fully absorbed what Sango had just told her. "Wait…you want me to get on Kilala, and run away?" she asked in disbelief. Kagome had been looking forward to having a good night's rest, but instead found herself on top of Kilala. "But Sango-" Sango turned to Kagome. By the look on her face, she was not going to negotiate.

"What about my things?" Kagome asked lamely in an attempt to delay. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared…she wasn't sure if she wanted to run away. She was tired, sore…and she could see Sesshomaru's face leering at her, telling her not to run away.

"You don't have time Kagome. Go!" Sango urged.

"I can't leave without those things. They're all I have left of him." Kagome replied, her voice full of genuine sorrow. This was true though. That, and she couldn't help but think what some of the 'dire' consequences could be. Would he hunt her down…or hurt her friends? She was about to bring it up, but Sango had run off into the darkness.

Miroku came out as Sango disappeared. "Lady Kagome…where are you going?"

Kagome sighed, as she slid off of Kilala who laid down on the grass, her head resting on her front paws. "I don't know Miroku…I don't know." Her voice was a mixture of sadness, confusion, and fear.

"You will be missed Lady Kagome." he continued.

Kagome gave him a small smile. "Thank you Miroku," Then it reminded her, "What has been going on between you and Sango?" she asked, "I remember seeing you two being…affectionate, and then later trying to strangle each other."

Miroku smiled, "I believe the time you saw us was the only time she ever allowed me to act that way to her." He said sadly.

"Do you love her Miroku?"

Miroku nodded, "Very much so. But Sango doubts it…perhaps it is because of these wandering hands of mine." Kagome almost snorted, so he knew what the problem was. "But she does not understand that she has no need to be jealous…for no one will be able to replace her."

Kagome and Miroku sighed at the same time. Kagome sighed for the sake of the confused lovers, and Miroku sighed because of a certain former demon slayer who seemed to be oblivious of his true feelings. "At least you two getting married will give you a chance." Kagome commented.

"But she is being forced to…it is not of her own free will."

"She loves you," Kagome finally said, "She's just afraid."

Then Sango reappeared with Kagome's packs in her hands. "They're so heavy! What do you have in there?" she asked as she tossed them onto Kilala's back.

Kagome didn't reply, but embraced her friend before she lost her nerve. She had managed to forget about the scary demon occupying what used to be her home, and she would continue to forget about him…for now anyways. "I'll miss you," she whispered into Sango's ear.

"I'll miss you too…and I'll make sure that they don't find you Kagome…Miroku and I will fight him off if we have to." Sango assured her. Sango released her friend, and Kagome then hugged Miroku.

"Don't even think about it," Kagome hissed into Miroku's ear as they hugged.

Miroku let out a weak 'heh' and let go of her. Kagome then hoisted herself onto Kilala, and looked at her friends sadly. "No matter what you do, don't contact us." Sango added as Kilala rose into the air.

"Wait…Sango!" Kilala slowly lowered to the ground. "What…about you guys?" she asked worried.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. "It doesn't matter at the moment," Sango said quickly, "Just go!"

Kilala rose into the air again, and that panicky feeling returned. Her heart began to pound harder, and she felt flushed…like a little kid who did something bad, and felt guilty. She did feel guilty…she would be guilty if anything happened to her friends.

She wanted to yell back to Sango that she couldn't do this…he had warned her…he had told her…what would he do? She shook her head as she tried to rid herself of the doubt. He wouldn't catch her.

Kagome looked behind her as her friends on the ground grew smaller and smaller. "Oh great…what have I gotten myself into?" she bitterly muttered. Kagome soon found warmth, and comfort in Kilala's fur, and fell asleep.

* * *

Akeno found that he could not pass through the barrier around the village. He did try, and got a few burnt feathers for his troubles. Akeno, being a hawk youkai was into the whole preening himself scene, and was extremely disgruntled at his singed feathers. He fixed them up as best as he could, and settled into the top most branches of the tallest tree.

Even with his incredible sight, he had a hard time seeing through the murky barrier. He had guessed that the older servant girl who had hit Kougorou with her bone boomerang had been a demon slayer of some sort. This made him even more curious as to what sort of ruler Kouga had been. To let a demon slayer live at the palace?

As he tried to put it all together, a fire cat came bursting from the barrier. He sat up, now alert…his singed feathers forgotten. His eyes narrowed as he saw a person it its back, a familiar person…the servant girl, Kagome. He waited, and watched before taking on his smaller hawk form. He had three forms, his human form, smaller hawk form, to go unnoticed, and his demon hawk form.

In his demon hawk form, he was at least twenty times the size of a normal hawk. He rose high into the scattered night clouds, and out of view. Akeno watched as the girl fell asleep. The fire cat did not stop and neither did Akneo. He loved this feeling of being able to stealthily spy on someone.

He took care to remember certain geographical markings, and took note of how the fire cat occasionally looked upwards. In those cases he would just go higher up into the sky. The sun was high in the sky by the time the fire cat landed. Akeno flew off a ways, and circled around, acting as a normal bird. He was not familiar with the area, but would remember the village by the river than ran through the middle of it.

He perched on a higher limb in the village, near the fire cat. Kagome who wasn't used to flying, let alone for so many hours, bounded off of Kilala, eager to touch the firm and grassy ground, oblivious to the stares and the commotion she had caused.

"Demon!" someone shouted.

"Careful! That demon might be hungry!"

"The girl must be a demon too!"

"She's going to cast a spell on us all!"

Akeno snickered. This was all too much. That slip of a human girl Kagome? She was a tiny thing, hardly dangerous looking. It was about this time that Kagome became aware of the ruckus she had caused.

"I'm so sorry to scare you all!" she apologized. The villagers quieted down, and eyed her warily. "We're just stopping by…we're wanderers." she explained.

Then the priest of the village came forward, and slapped a ward on Kagome's forehead. Kilala managed to dodge the one that was thrown towards her, causing frightened reactions from the villagers.

"Ow!" Kagome yelped, "What was that for?" she demanded angrily as she peeled the ward from her forehead.

"Only the most powerful of demons can do that!" someone exclaimed.

Kagome's eye twitched, "Well first of all, I'm NOT a demon!"

The priest who happened to be an old man peered at her face, "You certainly don't look like one," he mused. "And since my wards are extremely powerful, I declare you not demon!"

Kagome wanted to bash her head against the tree. She could've told him that a long time ago. "And what of your demon friend?" the priest inquired. "Is it friendly?"

"Yes, Kilala is friendly." Kagome told him. On spot Kilala transformed into her smaller form, and earned many remarks on how cute she was from the village women and girls.

Kilala let out a innocent 'meow', and immediately bounded to the nearest person, and nuzzled herself against their ankles. Kilala soon disappeared from view from the mass of people who surrounded her. "My name is Totousai, I am the priest of this village, and my son is the headman."

She bowed courteously, "My name is Kagome."

"Kagome? That's not a very demon-like name," he commented.

"I take it that this village does not welcome demons?" Kagome asked trying to stick to the subject.

"I wouldn't really say that…" he began. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You can never be too careful," he lectured, changing the subject. "There are many slimy and shady characters around."

Totousai led Kagome towards the village now, and he began to spew his life story to her. "As well as a priest, and former headman, I am also an accomplished sword smith. I have created many a beautiful swords in my time. Do you need a sword?" he asked.

Kagome let out a weak 'heh.' "Oh no…I'm fine." she insisted.

"Have you ever used a sword before?" Totousai asked her.

"Well…erm…no...I prefer the bow and arrow." Kagome added hastily as she saw where this was going.

Totousai grunted. Kagome smiled wistfully as she followed him. He reminded her so much of her grandfather. He had lived the longest of her family. He had outlived her mother, her father had died when she was young, and Souta; her young brother had died in war. She tried to get him to move into the palace, but he had refused.

He never told her why, but she always had a nagging suspicion that it was because of all of the demons. After all, her grandfather had been a shrine keeper…not exactly the sort of job that embraced demons with love.

"So what is it exactly that you do?" Totousai asked her curiously.

Kagome smiled nervously. "I'm a miko…well…I used to be one…?" she offered, almost uncertainly.

"Used to be?" Totousai questioned.

"I haven't been for quite a long time now…" she explained.

"Nonsense! You youngsters don't know what 'long' is, how old are you now? 17? 18? 19?"

"I'm a little over 100…I've lost count." Kagome replied.

Totousai almost fell over in surprise. "I guess it is true! Mikos do live for a long time!"

Kagome smiled, and laughed lightly. "Yup. I suppose it is…" she added almost wistfully.

"Our village has not had a miko for just about as long…" Totousai commented as he cleared his throat. An idea struck Kagome, she could stay here! Yes…she could stay here, be the village miko, and never ever have to go back…no…what if he did come find her? She'd have to keep moving…

Maybe she wouldn't be able to hide…but she could run…she'd run forever if she had to. "I'm sorry, but I must be going by tomorrow morning."

"Oh come now! Stay a few days, heal a few of the sick!" Totousai encouraged.

Kagome smiled sadly, "Kami does not allow me to stay in one village for long…"

Totousai sighed, "Very well then…here is the guest hut, you and your…demon friend can stay here for the night. And do join me and my family," he paused and pointed to a larger hut, "For lunch and dinner."

Kagome thanked him enthusiastically. The last thing she had eaten was that apple…and that had been HOURS ago. Akeno took flight as he saw Kagome head off into the village. When he was out of sight, he transformed into his larger demon hawk form, each beat of his wings blowing away the clouds, and hardly visible.

He was back at the palace in less than an hour. Those humans had taken forever to travel, even in his smaller hawk form he could've gone faster.

* * *

As soon as Akeno left, the grim set of his mouth turned slightly upwards a bit. It did not worry him at all that she had taken everything with her. It would make it all the more fun…she was such a predictable one…they all were…stupid humans…

Not too long after, Jaken came waddling in. "My lord Sesshomaru! The Lord Hojo and Lady Kagura of the Southern Lands are here."

Sesshomaru silently and with an almost surreal grace stood up, and followed Jaken out of the room. He wasn't really the social type, but sometimes interaction with such people were inevitable. He didn't bother speeding down all the flights of stairs, they could wait.

"You sure took your own sweet time." Someone commented the moment he arrived into the throne room.

If he snorted, he would've snorted. "As rude as ever I see." He replied as he settled himself onto the throne. If there was one thing that stupid wolf had done, it had been picking a comfortable throne. _'And there's something else Kouga did right…'_ his subconscious called to him, Sesshomaru ignored it.

A horse youkai by the name of Kin handed Lord Hojo and Lady Kagura a scroll. Sesshomaru caught a whiff of Kagura's scent, _'So she is pregnant…'_ he thought to himself as Kin handed him one too. They were copies of the treaty, and Kin was the official scribe.

Kin had hair that was as glorious as Sesshomaru's if not more. His was the color of spun gold, and his skin was not alabaster as Sesshomaru's, but a golden color. He had a white diamond on his forehead, and a long face, like that of a horse. His eyes were of a dazzling emerald color. Due to his physical features, his name was Kin, meaning 'golden.'

Lady Kagura was the first to speak. She slammed her fan down onto the table where she and Lord Hojo sat. "This treaty is outrageous! You get all the benefits and we get crap!"

Sesshomaru was tempted to reply with a, 'It's better than nothing.' But remained silent, and let Kagura finish with her rant. "Calm down Kagura, I'm sure that we can talk things over with Lord Sesshomaru." Hojo told her, in an attempt to calm her down.

Kagura eventually quieted down when Hojo told her that it wasn't good for the baby. Kagura grabbed her fan, and pointed it at Sesshomaru. "You! You expect us to become your allies, let you walk all over us, and use our lands for nothing?! In your dreams Sesshomaru!"

"If you prefer war, then so be it." Sesshomaru told them.

"No!" Hojo yelled. "I mean…let's talk this over…in a civilized manner…Sesshomaru-sama, all you require of us is our alliance, and to use our lands?"

"Nothing extremely destructive will happen upon your lands." Sesshomaru replied.

"Liar. He's probably going to raid all the villages, and cause complete chaos." Kagura muttered.

"This Sesshomaru _does not_ lie." Sesshomaru's golden eyes flashed angrily. He usually never got this angry, but to accuse of him of being dishonorable and so low was out of line.

"Oh yeah? Then tell us exactly why you want such a strong alliance…especially when you're not going to give us anything." Kagura demanded.

"To wage war on the Eastern Lands." Sesshomaru said rather matter-of-factly.

"And why is that Sesshomaru-_sama_?" Kagura spat.

"Reasons that are none of your concern." Sesshomaru said gravely. "You choose," he continued, "Have your treasury drained by the expenses of war, and end up losing your titles, or keep your titles, and the treasury filled, become an ally of mine, and let my soldiers travel across your lands."

"I'm not the war sort of person if you know what I mean…" Hojo announced. Kagura shot him a beady look with her red eyes, and a weak 'heh' followed soon after.

Sesshomaru suppressed a yawn, and flared his nostrils just slightly. This was ridiculous. Kagura was yelling at Hojo for being a weakling, and Hojo was trying to tell her that yelling wasn't good for the baby. At the rate this was going, it would go on for days…and they would be here forever then…the mere thought made Sesshomaru cringe- if he was the 'cringing' sort that is.

He had more important things to do. To be honest, even he didn't know exactly what to do after this whole Southern Lands alliance deal was settled. He knew where he wanted to be; he just didn't know which road to take.

Sesshomaru was almost relieved when Jaken came in, and announced dinner. Kagura and Hojo had been bickering for that whole time. It was clear who was dominant in the relationship, and because of Hojo's unsuccessful attempts to 'calm' Kagura down, her rants lasted much longer than usual because she had to take time to tell Hojo to "shut his trap." Kagura and Hojo had eventually both signed the treaty, but Kagura had had to continue yelling.

Sesshomaru had been extremely close to injecting some of his toxins into her so that she would fall asleep, but let the whole thing 'slide.' After all, being pregnant did do things such as kick the hormones into overdrive.

"I trust that during the meal that you will not disturb my peace." Sesshomaru remarked as he led his 'guests' to the screened area away from the long and huge tables where the servants, soldiers, and guards ate.

"I thought that the great Sesshomaru-sama ate alone." Kagura commented rather snidely as she saw Kaede and Rin. "Oh look! There are extra spots meaning that other people eat here with you. What happened to them? Did you kill them off?"

"Kagura…perhaps we shouldn't be so rude to our…host." Hojo suggested to his wife.

"I'm not being rude Hojo! I'm being frank and honest. There's nothing wrong with that." Kagura snapped.

Hojo merely cleared his throat, and sniffed. He, Kaede and Rin waited for Sesshomaru to start the dinner before eating, but Kagura helped herself. Sesshomaru glared at her, "What? I'm pregnant. I'm feeding two now."

A scowl appeared on Sesshomaru's face, but no one noticed for they were all stuffing their faces. Sesshomaru was the last to finish. He found it repulsive to eat so fast, and considered it a 'gluttonous' quality, a bad quality of all means in _his_ book. Yes, that was one of that servant wench's flaws. She ate too fast, not to mention she sprayed rice grains into his soups and teas because she talked with her mouth full.

And he had asked her to teach Rin etiquette? He'd have to see about that. He bet that the old hag with the eye patch knew more etiquette than that 'Kagome' did. At the thought of Kagome, a picture of her, laying there in his arms, and holding onto him like there was no tomorrow flashed in his minds.

Sesshomaru almost shook his head to clear his mind. What was he thinking? Being nice did things to people…and it was starting to happen to him. Oh well, he'd just have to be extra mean tomorrow to make up for it all. It wasn't like any of the human servants would be traumatized for life after he growled at them.

Sesshomaru read a book of philosophy as everyone else dined on sweet rice cakes. He was never one for sugary sweets and such. Finally he stood up, and went to his study without another word. The moment he stepped out from behind the screens, everyone out in the Main Dining room fell silent. They all waited until he was up the first flight of stairs before talking again.

The corners of his mouth turned upwards, just slightly. He loved having this effect on people. _'Stupid ningens…'_ he thought. He seated himself behind the desk again, and began to smell the room as if searching for a certain scent. He sorted through the millions of smells, and finally found the one he was looking for. The lavender scent that was distinctly Kagome's…

The scent was somehow soothing, but when he closed his eyes, he could see her as well. She was definitely not the most beautiful creature he had ever come across, nor the most innocent, but there was something about her that made him want to watch her. He had never had these sort of feelings before…what were they?

He came to the conclusion that they were the results of being too nice again. He would have to stop doing that if this was the consequence. He had better things to do than daydream about his former friend's mate.

That reminded him, the scent of Kouga's that had lingered about her was fading, so was the bite mark on her neck. She being an ignorant ningen probably hadn't noticed though. Kagura never came into the study, although Hojo did. He was almost grateful for that.

"So Lord Hojo, I have heard rumors that the former Lord Koji and Lady Yugi have fled to your lands." Sesshomaru commented.

Hojo quickly sipped his tea, and set his tea back down onto the small tea table. "Well they are rumors. You shouldn't listen to such things Lord Sesshomaru."

"It is in our treaty that you cannot keep such information from me." Sesshomaru continued.

"Of course! Of course. You haven't by any chance killed Kagome now have you?" Hojo asked, almost nervously.

"I heard that she fled as well." Sesshomaru replied.

Hojo's eyes had been cast down at his tea cup the whole time. Sesshomaru almost smirked, the pitiful fool did not even know how to lie properly. "Oh really? Yes…I believe that I heard that too." He nodded in agreement.

After he drained his cup, he spoke again. "I am going to retire to my bed chamber now."

"Thank you for the tea, Lord Sesshomaru. Kagura and I will be leaving in the morning tomorrow after breakfast." Hojo informed Sesshomaru.

"Very well then." Sesshomaru called Jaken in, and had him remove the tea table, while Kougorou escorted Hojo to the upper floors.

Sesshomaru did not retire though. He shifted through papers and papers. He had been trying for ages to find out who was the ruler of the Eastern Lands because it could always be some human, and that could be _easily_ taken care of, but if it were not a human, it was a totally different matter then.

Sesshomaru carefully read the paper. This was written by a demon who died not too long after the new lord came into power. He had been killed, and how 'his men' had gotten a hold of these documents was a mystery to him, but he was nevertheless pleased. The document stated that the _man_ ruling was Kagura's brother.

In that case, he would have to have Kin do some genealogical research for him. This struck him as odd. If the man was indeed Kagura's brother, then maybe they already had a secret alliance that he did not know about. He would have to send a spy over to the Southern Lands soon. No one tried to trick or best Sesshomaru. Why? Because it was simply impossible.

After reading this interesting information, Sesshomaru went into his bedroom and slept. Usually he slept without the interference of stupid dreams and such, but ever since that painting….of Kagome, he had been having dreams, and they were often about her.

Her dark chocolate colored eyes. There was nothing spectacular about them. He had seen eyes of much prettier shades; he had seen prettier dark brown eyes as well. But something about them, something about her…even her hair wasn't all that great.

Her 'former demon slayer' friend even had straighter and nicer hair. Kagome's was all over the place, and had a slight wave. So why did these dreams torment him with visions of her? The dreams were always of her smiling, and laughing, and there was one where she was holding his hand as they watched Rin pick flowers.

In these dreams he felt…happy? But when he looked at her, he not only felt happy…he felt complete…whole…something odd…and he hated these feelings and dreams because they were so foreign to him: Sesshomaru knew everything.

This time, in his dreams, he was tormented. Then again, he was usually tormented by the dreams. He didn't understand…

_He was chasing her. She was wearing that light purple yukata, the same thing, and all the flowers from when he first saw her in the fields that day. She was laughing, and smiling, and telling him that he wasn't such a scary demon lord if he couldn't even catch her._

_He always seemed so close, but she always got farther and farther away. She disappeared into a thick fog…of miasma? It was a scent familiar to him…where had he smelled it before? He heard her calling his name, still laughing and taunting him.and every time he stepped into the miasma; he found that he couldn't breathe because of his sensitive nose. The heavy smell of sulfur was making him nauseous and dizzy._

_He stepped out of the miasma. It was so thick that he couldn't see her. Kagome…where was she? The sound of her laughter had stopped, and the laughter of another was heard. It was a man…_

* * *

((**A/N: **I've done it! I've finally updated. Sorry about the long wait, I went on vacation shortly after I posted _Winter Sonata_. Anyways, thanks for reviewing y'all! I would be nothing without you all! Oh and I apologize if Kagura was OOC, I had trouble 'writing' her character. Then again, I can blame it all on the pregnancy.))


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, so I don't own Inuyasha…or anything related to the show…yeah go ahead, smirk and laugh…make fun of me…but I warn you, my men are keeping tabs on you all…****

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long. This time I just couldn't think. I'm like Sesshy, I know what I want to do, I just don't know how to do it…or how to get there…sigh Oh well. Hope this update it ok. I have a feeling it's crappy. **SO GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE, AND READ ALL THE SUMMARIES FOR THE INUYASHA FICS, AND VOTE!!!!**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: **WinglessAngelLeanne, Pink Sakura, silverkitsunekagome, DemonKikay, AngelMiko69, Chibi Horsewoman, Mooshy, YoukaiLover, Silver Tonbo**, **SakuraoftheDream, Cattt **and **kasusander-jie.**

**WinglessAngelLeanne**- You flatter me too much.

**Silverkitsunekagome-** Thanks for voting!

**DemonKikay**- Yeah, in my earlier chapters, not sure which one, but Sesshomaru is contemplating, and it says that Inuyasha went insane after Kikyo died and jumped into hell in an attempt to join her.

**Chibi Horsewoman**- That meant a lot knowing that you know Kagura's character pretty well. Yeah, I realize what your saying, but I'm trying to convince myself that Sesshomaru considers her an equal, and he found her annoying because he didn't bother to correct her knowing that she'd stay longer and snap back at him, and that he'd have to endure her presence longer. But that's just in my dreamland…I wish that were true, but unfortunately, in the real episodes, I think that perhaps what you're saying is true…--. And yeah, I'm Korean and I speak the language, and the 'Korean koreans' always mix up the L's and R's. I know I shouldn't laugh, but the way they say it, my name is really 'Grolia.' titters

**Mooshy-** Hehe, I will never tell you! You must tune in to find out! I get a cookie?! Whoo hoo! Thank you!

**Silver Tonbo**- I'm seriously glowing from your review! Thank you, thank you! And thanks for voting, and yes, voting for more than one is perfectly fine!

**SakuraoftheDream**- You're _addicted_?! Wow…I didn't know my fic was that great…

* * *

Okee…and the voting so far goes like this:

**A Tale of Autumn:** 3

**25 days with Mr. Arrogant:** 4

**The Doctor is in- love:** 1

**Ironies of Life/A pinch of chance and a twist of fate:** 1

**The Trade:** 3

**The Photographer:** 1

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Akeno landed gracefully onto the ground, and transformed into his human form just as he touched the ground. Being naturally rather dark skinned with dark hair, he almost blended completely with the night, but of course the other youkai guards could see him and sense him. He said nothing to anyone, and even ignored Kougorou as he headed up to Sesshomaru's floor.

Akeno knocked on the study, but heard no answer. Thinking that perhaps the lord was engrossed in something much more important, he waited patiently outside the door. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open. He looked around the room; he smelled no miasma…he heard nothing…then he heard three curt knocks coming from the door of his study.

He gracefully got up, and walked into the study. He smelled something along the lines of the fresh sky, and knew it was Akeno. "Come in." he said.

Not too long after, Akeno heard permission from Sesshomaru to come inside. He opened the door, and seated himself from across from him. "She ran off." Akeno said simply. "And I followed her to another village."

"How far away are the two villages?" Sesshomaru asked, secretly amused. He had figured that Kagome would try and pull of an escape.

"Quite a ways apart actually. It requires trekking over mountains. The village she's in is divided by a river that runs down from one of them."

"And how exactly did the ningen manage to travel so far?" Sesshomaru asked again. Even though outwardly, he did not appear to be too happy; he actually admired her will. Too bad all of her efforts would be futile. She was officially his property, and she wasn't going anywhere without his permission.

"The demon slayer girl gave her a fire cat to travel with." Akeno explained.

"Interesting…her friends were dimwitted enough to aid her…they will pay upon their return, which will be by sundown today. I will leave you in charge of their punishment. Do not make it anything traumatic or too severe…just something to scare them." Sesshomaru lectured as he gracefully stood up in one fluid movement.

"My lord, where are you going?" Akeno asked as he stood up as well.

"I must retrieve the runaway. I will be back in a day. This leaves you in charge Akeno." Akeno's dark eyes widened slightly. Sesshomaru was putting _him_ in charge? He immediately fell to his knees. "It is only a day." Sesshomaru added before Akeno could start spewing the whole 'I'm unworthy' speech. Akeno nodded sheepishly, feeling embarrassed.

Sesshomaru turned around, and looked straight into Akeno's eyes. "I trust you." He said. For the first time in his Akeno thought that he may have heard traces of emotion in Sesshomaru's voice as he spoke to one of his men! Akeno nodded, almost dumbly as Sesshomaru quickly flew out of the window.

As the cold night air whipped about him, he suddenly remembered something. He had forgotten to tell Akeno that he would have to deal with a panicking Jaken and a wailing Rin. He almost smiled at the thought of one of his best fighters, and the one who was the closest thing to a friend pick flowers with his young ward.

He had no doubt that Akeno would sense the Shikon no Tama in the drawer. He had placed a special seal on it, but Akeno would more than likely be able to break it with ease. This would be a test of Akeno's true character, and strength to resist temptation. If Akeno did fail this test; Sesshomaru knew that he would be able to count of Kin and Kougorou to at least kill him. Kougorou may seem a little shady, but was intensely loyal to him; he had already passed a test before.

'So you're in the mood for a little game Kagome?' Sesshomaru thought, almost sadistically as he flew through the air. A predator like smirk crossed his face. 'Very well then.' He felt his heart beat faster and his blood pump harder. The thrill of the hunt…and he wasn't even near her yet. He flexed his fingers, a few puffs of his poison escaped from the tips of his fingers.

He began to muse on how he should bring her back. Should he be friendly and punish her when they got back to the castle, or should he punish her first? 'Not too badly of course,' he reminded himself, his golden eyes glinting with anticipation. If he did not have any self control he would've howled already from excitement. 'But I am a lord, not some common wolf.' He thought, almost bitterly. He shifted the white fur pelt on his shoulder, the fur of his father.

**…**

"Retiring already?" Totosai exclaimed.

Kagome smiled. "I'm afraid that I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow."

"You don't _really_ plan on leaving our village _that_ soon now do you?" he continued.

"Well actually, I'm going to leave early in the morning."

"For what?! Be our guest! Enjoy- "

"Father…" Totosai's son, Daisuke interrupted.

"What now?!"

"Let her sleep."

"But- "

"Father…" Daisuke repeated. Totosai scowled, and discontinued harassing Kagome. Kagome said goodnight to the headman's family, and retreated to the small guest hut. Kilala quietly padded behind her, and curled up next to Kagome as she slept. "I need to wake up early…" she murmured to herself before she fell asleep.

Kagome was awakened the next morning by a rude poking. "I'll be up in five minutes…" she muttered in a slurred voice.

"I thought you were going to leave early." came a slightly annoyed voice.

"The sun's not even up yet…" Kagome grumbled despite the fact that she had her eyes squeezed shut.

"You ningens are lazy. Spending half of your short and wretched lives napping away." Kagome swore her heart stopped beating as her eyes snapped open. "Good afternoon."

Kagome screamed. "Where…how…when…."

Sesshomaru's eyes slowly opened as he stared at Kagome. "Shut up."

"Ex-excuse me?!" Kagome sputtered, still half in shock.

"I command you to cease your speaking." Sesshomaru growled.

"Make me!" Kagome dared. As soon as Sesshomaru came flying towards her, she immediately regretted it. Little did she know that Sesshomaru was in an extremely bad mood. He had arrived to the village, planning and expecting to find Kagome gone, and running into the night, but instead, he had found her sleeping soundly inside a hut.

He had been anticipating a hunt. But all he had to do was intoxicate the fire cat with some of his poison, dispose of its body, and carry off Kagome. He left her in a clearing, and even left her alone for a while, hoping that she would wake up sooner or later, and startled, make an escape. But she didn't even budge. He waited until morning, and expected her to wake. After all, didn't most humans wake up sometime then?

But Kagome had slept on. Finally, he got tired of waiting, and kicked her. Even then, she was rather slow to awake. "Do you regret having a big mouth now?" Sesshomaru hissed into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Kagome just stared back at him, wide eyed. "Please…don't…hurt…me…." she pleaded, her voice just barely a whisper.

"You truly are a pitiful creature," Sesshomaru said with disgust.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome muttered as Sesshomaru released his hold on her throat. She let out a sigh of relief, and slumped down to the base of the tree. Kagome's stomach then growled; slightly embarrassed, she sheepishly peered up at Sesshomaru.

"I will be back."

"With food?" Kagome asked with hope.

"You _still_ have the cheek to talk?"

"No! It's not that! It's just- "

"While I am gone, you _will not_ make a sound. Who knows what the lesser demons might do to you while I'm gone?" Kagome let out a frightened 'eep,' and settled against the base of the tree. Sesshomaru almost smirked, and took off into forest.

As he ran through the forest, he kept seeing Kagome's eyes, wide and full of fear staring at him. 'It didn't seem right,' he half thought as he caught scent of a deer. He quickly changed course. 'Her eyes should not be full of such emotion.'

Sesshomaru blinked, what was he thinking? Fear was exactly what he had wanted to instill into Kagome. Then why was he regretting it? He remembered his annoying dreams. In all of the dreams she would look at him…fondly? He should have been feeling a nauseated at the thought, but he didn't. An odd, yet overwhelming feeling came over him.

'Damn the girl,' Sesshomaru angrily thought as he took a swipe at the poor deer that had absolutely no chance of escape. In order to combat this foreign feeling, Sesshomaru filled himself with anger and rage, and clawed at the deer's carcass long after it had died. By the time he stopped, there was nothing left of the deer…at least nothing 'edible.' He didn't mind feeding it to the girl, but _he_ was certainly not going to eat it.

He didn't smell another other deer nearby, and ended up catching three rabbits. With his pitifully small catches in his hands, he went on his way, hoping that he'd smell something larger. He could already imagine what the ungrateful girl would say. 'That's all?' Sesshomaru growled, he was letting the girl get to him. He should just kill her, and get it over with, but… 'But _what_?'

Before he had a chance to think up a reason why he couldn't think of what the 'what' was, he smelled that smell…from his dreams. That sulfur like smell…it was faint…very faint…he began to race towards it. As he got closer, he realized that the sulfur like smell was mixed with a scent of lavender…Kagome!

He emerged into the clearing where Kagome was, and saw a man with a white pelt covering him, and a baboon mask on, talking to her. Kagome seemed to be thinking, and nodding as the man whispered into her ear. He was too close to Kagome…Kagome was _his_. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed.

The man in the white pelt turned around, "Why Lord Sesshomaru, how kind of you to come join us."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Just a humble passerby, and my name?" the man looked at Sesshomaru and back at Kagome. "It's of no importance."

"Your _name_." Sesshomaru growled.

The man chuckled. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. 'Coward. Hides behind a mask.' he thought. "Very well then. It is Naraku."

"What are you doing here?"

"My intentions are purely sincere…lord Sesshomaru. I passed by Kagome…and I wondered what a beautiful and delicate creature was doing alone in these woods. I decided to stay with her until you arrived…lest someone try to take _advantage_ of her."

"Well now there is no need for you to stay." Sesshomaru replied coldly.

"It appears that you went to get lunch." Naraku commented.

"Do you want to join us?" Kagome asked.

"I would love to." Naraku replied as he kissed Kagome's knuckles.

"No." Sesshomaru growled, his blood boiling at the sight of Naraku kissing Kagome's hands. He didn't even wonder why he was mad, all he could think about was ripping Naraku's throat out.

"I beg your pardon?" Naraku asked.

"You will not be joining us. Kagome and I have a long journey."

"But I'm hungry!" Kagome pouted.

"You can eat later." Sesshomaru said icily.

"But I want to eat _now_." Kagome whined as she stood up.

"If you do not come to me this instant you will be kept in solitary confinement…in the dark for a week…with nothing but _water_ to drink." Sesshomaru threatened.

"You're so mean!" Kagome yelled. Perhaps she acting bolder than usual because Naraku was there, but either way, she was pissing Sesshomaru off who was already feeling a bit testy. Kagome turned to Naraku. "Is it alright if I join you on _your_ journey?"

"You are **not** going anywhere." Sesshomaru warned, his voice rising in volume.

"Says _who_?" Kagome demanded.

"You forget your place human, you are a servant, and _I_ am your lord."

Naraku chuckled. Sesshomaru wanted to wring his neck. Not only did he hate the sound of Naraku's chuckle, Naraku gave him weird vibes, that and because of the strange sulfur-like stench emitting from him, he, Sesshomaru, couldn't tell if Naraku was human or demon. "If I did not know better I would mistake you two for lovers having a small quarrel." Naraku commented.

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other for a second. "Yeah right." Kagome scoffed, turning red.

"I see…so what is wrong with Kagome joining me?" Naraku asked, almost slyly.

"She is _mine_." Sesshomaru growled. He was slowly losing his control and patience. Didn't this fool, 'Naraku', know that Kagome was his?! 'Since when was she yours?' his subconscious asked. Sesshomaru could've groaned. How typical of his subconscious to kick in at a time like this.

'She is a servant and I am her lord. She is my property.'

'Actually that's how it is if she's your slave. But she's not. Technically, she could go with Naraku and you can't do anything about it.'

'I am a lord. I have total control of everyone and everything.' He retorted. After that, he did not hear anymore from his subconscious.

"Sango and Miroku will be punished accordingly…" Sesshomaru almost laughed in triumph to see Kagome's eyes widen. "Unless you come back to the Northern Lands with me."

A pained look crossed Kagome's face. She glanced at Naraku, and sighed. Wordlessly she stepped towards Sesshomaru who still had the three dead rabbits in his hand. "Resorting to bribery lord Sesshomaru?" Naraku mocked.

"Do not meddle in affairs that are not yours." Sesshomaru replied.

"Of course, it is just that I never would have expected for the _great_ lord Sesshomaru to have to resort to bribery to make his servants listen to him. It might work better if you were _nice_ to her, but of course, you don't know what that word means."

Sesshomaru had had enough. In a flash he tossed the three rabbits to Kagome, knocking her to the ground, and slashed at Naraku, only to find the baboon mask and white pelt cut in half…with no one and nothing inside. "Clever…" he muttered to himself.

Sesshomaru looked up, and frowned. Above by the tree tops hovered a man with long wavy black hair with pale skin and garnet colored eyes. "Kukukuku, nice try lord Sesshomaru. Perhaps we shall meet again." Naraku then turned to Kagome. "Remember my offer." Then he disappeared.

"Disgusting." Sesshomaru hissed. He was on the verge of passing out because of that nauseating sulfur-like smell.

"You're just jealous because he has better people skills than you," Kagome grumbled.

"You're _still_ talking?" Sesshomaru growled. Sesshomaru turned to face Kagome, "Now tell me what 'offer' this Naraku was talking of."

* * *

((**A/N: **Ok, so this update sort of sucked…and it was boring…but it will get better! I swear. I apologize…my brain has just sort of gone dead. Anyways.))


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, so I don't own Inuyasha…or anything related to the show…yeah go ahead, smirk and laugh…make fun of me…but I warn you, my men are keeping tabs on you all…

A/N: I knew it…so a lot of your weren't happy with the last chapter, but do remember, Kagome thinks anyone is nice compared to Sesshomaru…besides, Naraku _was _nice to Kagome. Also, I really really apologize for the long wait…no one wants to kill me…right? And so there are slight traces of Sess/Kago fluff. **GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE, AND READ ALL THE SUMMARIES FOR THE INUYASHA FICS, AND VOTE!!!!**

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: **Pink Sakura, BlueDove, DemonKikay, VashLvR, CrystallineLily, WinglessAngelLeanne, tasha, loverofangelus73069, Glass Dragon, yujin-chan aka neko megami, Dark Neko17, Silver Tonbo, kitsunelover25 **and **LadyAkina**

**DemonKikay****-** I'm sorry that Kagome was getting on your nerves…and that the last chapter wasn't all that…but Kagome doesn't really know Naraku right now…at least…for now…redundant…

**VashLvR**- I love Vash too! Even though I don't really love Naraku…I'm glad…and I'm sure that he's glad as well, that you like him!

**CrystallineLily-** Ok, I promise to make this chapter longer…just for you!

**Loverofangelus73069-** You know, I've tried and tried, but I really don't think that I have a subconscious…is that not normal?

**Glass Dragon-** I've never seen that movie, but I do know what you're talking about. My friend who saw the movie said that the summary sounded like it would be a lot like the movie, but then after telling/showing him the outline for the story, he told me that there was basically zero similarities. So I might or I might not write a disclaimer…I'm still debating on it, but thanks for bringing it to my attention!

**Silver Tonbo-** Heh heh, I'm glad that you could see that Sesshomaru was pissed.

**kitsunelover25-** Thank you, and I'm glad that you are reading again. I'm trying to make this gradual, I mean, Kagome still thinks Sesshomaru killed Kouga…but she will soon see! I put a little bit of Sess/Kago fluff here…

**LadyAkina****-** Oooh…putting all the pieces together!!! Oops…I mean, maybe…maybe not…

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, so I don't own Inuyasha…or anything related to the show…yeah go ahead, smirk and laugh…make fun of me…but I warn you, my men are keeping tabs on you all…

A/N: breathes sigh of relief So you guys don't want to kill me. That's always good to hear! **GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE, AND READ ALL THE SUMMARIES FOR THE INUYASHA FICS, AND VOTE!!!! And YES you MAY vote once every time that you review, and you may vote for more than one. **

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: **DarkNeko17, Rose's Petals, Pink Sakura, CrystallineLily, Tsuki Yume, Kimmi, sadakosasaki, Inukamisashi, SakuraoftheDream, YoukaiLover, Silver Princess, Silver Tonbo****, Italiangirl1214, Kagamoesiun,** **yoarashi**and **Karina**.

**DarkNeko17**- I would never abandon this story…that would just be cruel to this fic…and to you guys….I mean come on now, I love you all SO much.

**Rose's Petals**- Actually, yes you can vote for more than one story. There have been some people who have voted for four. So knock yourself out.

**CrystallineLily**- I absolutely loved your review! It was just too funny, you being worried that the other fics might get more votes…I never knew that they sounded that good! You can vote for '25 Days with Mr. Arrogant' in every review you ever send me if you wish.

**Tsuki**** Yume**- Your reviews always seem to consist of one word, but they are always so complex…and I toil over the true meaning of them….sigh

**SakuraoftheDream**- Heh…heh…heh…glad your hair is still intact…and fic huggles you back

**Silver Princess**- I am honored to find that you deem this fic worthy enough of a review!

**Silver Tonbo­**- Oooh, so you like Sango/Miroku too? I actually have an idea for a fic called My Motorcycle Girl, with Sango/Miroku as the main pairing, and Sess/Kago as the secondary pairing.

**yoarashi**- I am sorry that I cannot update more often! I am really hoping that your 'review' was more of a joke than serious, and it isn't easy for me to update on a 'regular' basis. School is HARD, I am sorry to say that my life revolves around school more than I do wish it revolved around , but unfortunately life doesn't work that way. So please forgive me, and please be a little more patient and understanding!

**Karina****-** Heh, I've even written the first chapter to 25 days with Mr. Arrogant and if the voting goes the way it is, then it'll be up next I suppose.

* * *

Okee…and the voting so far goes like this:

**A Tale of Autumn:** 3

**25 days with Mr. Arrogant:** 9

**The Doctor is in- love:** 2

**A Tale of two Dreamers:** 1

**The Trade:** 3

**The Photographer: **1

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Sesshomaru sat there in the middle of the forest with Kagome in his lap, and his arms wrapped around her. Her words hit him…hard. She hated him. She hated him for ruining the perfect life she had had; she hated him for treating her so badly…she _hated_ him.

He tried to convince himself that he didn't care, but those pangs in his heart…they told him otherwise. 'I must be ill,' he thought. 'I keep dreaming and thinking of this ningen, I want to be with her, and when I am not, I feel strange. I find myself wanting to try and make her happy…these ailments will have to come to a stop.' He concluded.

He made up his mind to see Kaede when he returned.

Kagome sat there in the demon lord's lap…the demon who had killed her husband. She found it sickening that she could draw comfort from being held by him. What was wrong with her?! Kouga had only been 'gone' for a month, and she was already forgetting him. There was something wrong with her. She was supposed to be mourning still. What was wrong with her?!

Kagome felt like screaming. She was scared, so scared. She couldn't let go of Kouga, no, she couldn't, she couldn't. Kouga was her one and only love; she wasn't going to let some demon lord come and sweep her off her feet. 'He's not even nice to me,' Kagome thought angrily. 'So I shouldn't even like him!'

Kagome froze. Did she just say 'like?' There had to be something wrong with her…she would have to go see Kaede. 'If the mean demon doesn't kill me first.' Kagome thought sullenly.

Sesshomaru felt Kagome tense. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but didn't.

Kagome sighed.

Despite himself, he found himself asking her if she was not comfortable.

"I think I'm too comfortable," she had replied grumbling.

"How so?" he asked.

"Let's just say I'm confused," Kagome told him as she unconsciously rubbed her cheek against the soft silk of Sesshomaru's pristine and white haori.

Even though Kagome had been unaware, Sesshomaru was _well_ aware, but he angrily stuffed all of these 'feelings' into a small box, and put it away somewhere in the back of his mind. Yes, lately no matter what, he had recently discovered that Kagome was always in the back of his mind…always…

"Kagome?" he asked again his voice rather quiet.

"Yes?" she asked in surprise.

"Is it possible, hypothetically speaking, that if I am nice to you, you will stop hating me?" he posed as he spoke each word slowly.

Kagome blinked. Was this the great demon lord Sesshomaru actually _asking_ her, in an uncharacteristic way, if she could every stop hating him? Kagome opened her mouth, and closed it, she opened it again, but only ended up closing it again. Finally a breathy 'Maybe' was the reply.

Sesshomaru held her tighter in response.

Kagome closed her eyes, she could do this…she could do this. "Let's go Sesshomaru." She said as she pulled away from his embrace, and from his lap.

Kagome could have sworn a mixed look of surprise and hurt crossed his face, but it was gone as quick as it had come. A look of anger was there instead. He rather roughly brushed past her, and began walking. Kagome stood there, watching his retreating form. For some reason, she was getting the feeling that he was…hurt? 'But that's not possible,' Kagome told herself as she began to walk after him.

Sesshomaru pulled Tokijin from the sash around his waist, and with one strike cleared a path through the forest. Soundlessly he sheathed Tokijin, and began walking again.

Kagome watched silently with worry as Sesshomaru destroyed a clear path through the forest with his sword. She didn't know why he was like that, but her heart told her why…but she refused to believe it. To her, Sesshomaru would always remain the demon who killed Kouga…Kouga…

"If you do not hurry, you will be attacked by other demons." Sesshomaru said, loud enough so Kagome could here.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she wiped the sweat off her brow. "Well I'm sorry that I'm not strong and almighty like you," she spat angrily. Her feet hurt, and she was tired. She was hungry too. Her stomach gave a loud grumble.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks. What was that peculiar noise he had just heard? His eyes slowly looked to the right and then left, nothing. He heard the noise again, and turned around. Kagome laid on the ground…and the sound was coming from her. "Get up." He commanded.

Kagome didn't respond.

His mind began to panic. He willed himself to take slow steps toward Kagome, but found himself at her side quicker than he had anticipated. "Hum-" Sesshomaru paused and corrected himself, "Kagome are you still alive?"

Kagome opened one eye. "Maybe…"

"So much for hoping," Sesshomaru remarked off-handishly.

"Thanks for the concern," Kagome grumbled.

"It seems that if I wish to return to the palace before the year is over, I will have to retrieve some nourishment."

"Food right?!" Kagome asked excitedly.

If Sesshomaru was the sort of person to roll their eyes, he would have, but he was not, so therefore, he did not roll his eyes. "I was actually going to suggest you scavenge and forage the area for edible plants."

Kagome opened both her eyes, and looked at him skeptically.

"Your condition hinders you from doing so…" Sesshomaru said annoyed. "I will be back." And in a blur of white, he was gone.

Kagome tried sitting up, but fell back onto the cool grass. "Ugh…going without food for this long should be outlawed…" she moaned.

* * *

"Do you bring news of Kagome?" a man with long black hair with streaks of silver asked as he stood up.

"He probably killed the wench." Kagura said before Hojo could open his mouth.

"What?!" a petite lady with long blonde wavy hair asked.

"Now now Kagura, we don't know that for sure."

A look of relief washed over the other two. "Don't be stupid Hojo, did you see Kagome once while we were there?"

"Well no but…"

"Exactly. Where else could she be?"

"In the dungeons…?"

Kagura glared at him. "She'd be dead by now though."

"Why didn't you come sooner?!" the blonde haired lady yelled, a crazed look in her gray eyes.

Kagura's fuchsia colored eyes turned towards her. "We had other affairs to tend to. Talk about showing appreciation and gratitude."

The blonde haired lady's eyes narrowed, despite being barely 5', she was about to lunge at the wind demonness, but a strong pair of hands, pulled her back.

"Lord Koji? Lady Yugi?" Hojo began in a forced good-natured voice.

"Yes?" Lord Koji replied.

"I'm afraid that we cannot let you stay here any longer." Hojo said, regret obvious.

"What?" Lady Yugi gasped.

"Hojo here agreed to some treaty of Lord Sesshomaru's." Kagura informed them.

"What?!" Lord Koji roared as he stood up, his blue eyes turning stormy.

"It was _not_ like that…" Hojo protested. "Lord Sesshomaru simply…"

"Threatened, belittled…" Kagura offered.

"Kagura dearest, I don't mean to be rude, but just _whose_ side are you on?!"

Kagura shrugged nonchalantly. "What? I'm pregnant."

An exasperated look crossed Hojo's face as Lord Koji and Lady Yugi looked on in pity. "The point is, that because of a treaty we've agreed to…we can no longer allow you two to stay here."

"Where are we to go then?" Lady Yugi asked.

This time, Kagura had no snappy reply.

"I am sorry," Hojo said, "I truly am."

Lord Koji and Lady Yugi looked at each other. "We leave tomorrow at dawn."

"We will have the servants prepare you provisions, medicine and money." Hojo said quietly.

Kagura left the room.

Hojo walked towards them. "I believe Kagome is alive." Hojo whispered. "Sango and Miroku were not there as well. They may have sought refuge from the Eastern Lands."

"The Eastern lands?" Lady Yugi repeated. "Isn't it Sesshomaru's younger brother who rules those lands?"

Hojo shook his head. "Not anymore. A new ruler is in power...I don't know who."

"Perhaps he will be willing to stand against Sesshomaru." Lord Koji concluded.

Lady Yugi sighed. "Sesshomaru used to be such a nice young man…"

Hojo looked at them with surprise. "Ex…excuse me?"

"It is _none_ of your business!" Lady Yugi exclaimed, quite miffed. First he had betrayed them by giving in to that demon, second he was going to refuse to shelter them any longer, and now he wanted to know about Sesshomaru. The nerve!

"Sorry." Hojo said quickly.

Lady Yugi nodded in approval.

Lord Koji sank down onto the bed, and buried his face into his hands. He then heaved a sigh. His bright blue eyes had lost their youthful twinkle, and the silver streaks in his hair were turning white. Kouga's death, and not knowing where Kagome was, was taking their toll on him. "We never should have left without her." He murmured.

Lady Yugi gracefully sat down next to her husband, and soothingly ran her fingers through his hair. "It wasn't like we wanted to," she reminded him. "We are youkai, they would have sniffed us out in a second. Besides, I have a feeling Kagome is alright." Lady Yugi's piercing gray eyes looked dull, and the beautiful blonde waves of her hair had lost some of their luster.

Hojo watched the exchange of comfort and words between the two wolf youkai. He hung his head, from sorrow, regret and shame, and quietly left. He hated himself for giving into Sesshomaru, but he had a wife, and soon a child to take care of, he had to do what was best for them too.

* * *

"I still can't believe he left _you_ in charge." Kougorou muttered as he took a long sip from his flask of rice wine.

"I can't either," Akeno admitted. "I hope he's alright." He added with a sigh.

Kougorou snorted as he blew a tendril of his dirty blonde hair out of his face. "It's Lord Sesshomaru you idiot, of course he'll be alright. He alone rules half of Japan as it is!"

"That reminds me, do you think the Northern Lands are alright?" Akeno asked. "It's been about a month since Sesshomaru's patrolled…"

"Will you get a hold of yourself?" Kougorou snapped. "You sound paranoid."

"Maybe it's because I am," Akeno muttered.

Kougorou rolled his light brown eyes. He set his flask of rice wine onto a stack of papers on the great desk in the study. "So do you think he's going to kill her?" he asked.

Akeno's dark brows furrowed. "I don't think so," he answered truthfully. "It might just be me, but I do believe that Lord Sesshomaru has taken…a _liking_ to Kagome."

"You even know her name?" Kougorou asked in disbelief.

"She's a very nice person." Akeno protested.

"Yeah, but she's human," Kougorou pointed out. "She's not even that pretty. That one wench with the Hiraikotsu is even prettier."

Akeno sighed. "If you like Sango, just admit it."

"Women are weakness." Kougorou declared.

"Are you calling Lord Sesshomaru weak?!" Akeno demanded, aghast.

"You're missing the point Akeno. I'm saying that getting attached to a woman could be your downfall."

"You're just scared Kougorou." Akeno said.

"Scared? Of what?"

"Of…loooooove," Akeno joked.

"You're asking for it."

"Too bad Sango is married."

Kougorou raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Akeno nodded, secretly in glee. "She and the monk are married…"

"You mean the groper?"

Akeno nodded again.

"Why would she marry him? He's rude, disrespectful, he'd stray, he looks rather scrawny, he's a womanizer-"

"You're spraying spit all over Lord Sesshomaru's papers…" Akeno pointed out.

Kougorou scowled. "That's not the point!"

"Actually, it is. Lord Sesshomaru put _me_, **not you**, in charge, and when I tell you to stop spraying saliva everywhere you mangy cat, I mean it!" Akeno commanded.

"You're getting an ego you skinny little chicken," Kougorou snarled.

"Did you know that for once, you can't do anything to me because I'm higher ranking than you?"

Kougorou knew that he was much stronger than Akeno, and could fight him and win easily, but he knew and heeded things such as rank and status, and did not reply. But a dark scowl remained on the cougar youkai's face while Akeno rested comfortably amongst the pillows, and sighed. Kougorou was like his older brother, but sometimes he felt…below him, just knowing that Lord Sesshomaru would entrust him so empowered him, and made him swell with pride.

It was then he felt something call to him. His dark eyes rested on a drawer in the desk. He felt a wave of echoing power…it called to him.

Kougorou called Akeno's name, but Akeno didn't seem to hear. He noticed how Akeno's eyes had turned black, and his eyebrows grew knotted with worry.

Akeno shook his head. He glanced at the drawer again, and then at Kougorou. "Did you feel that?" he asked, not noticing the look on Kougorou's face.

Kougorou nodded. "Of course, but don't be an idiot and touch something. Lord Sesshomaru will have your head…and whatever is left of your body after I'm done with you." He warned grimly.

Akeno swallowed, and shut his eyes. "Oh Kami…I'm being tested…"

* * *

Sango just sat on her horse as they plodded along. She was married.

She was _married_.

To a monk.

A _perverted_ monk who had hands that tended to stray.

She couldn't live like that…she **refused** to live like that. Tears welled in her eyes, but she stopped herself. 'Don't cry over him,' Sango reminded herself. She blinked back the tears, and put on a brave face of indifference.

Miroku sneaked glances back at Sango every now and then. He could never see her face though because she was always looking down. Perhaps she didn't realize it, but he knew her better than she thought he did. She never knew it, but he was always watching her. In the mornings when she gave Rin self defense lessons in the dojo, he would be sitting underneath a tree on the bank watching.

At breakfast he would sometimes forget to eat because he was so lost in watching her. He would watch her walk around the beautiful and vast gardens of the palace with Kagome, the sunlight gleaming down on her…making her look akin to a goddess.

_His_ goddess.

He wished he could sing praises to her, but every time he did, he always ended up with minor concussions. He did have to admit that he enjoyed being injured because he would always wake up to see his beautiful angel keeping faithful vigil…even if she wasn't the one to incur the injury.

He didn't know how to make Sango see he loved her. He knew that he was labeled as a womanizer…but he didn't know what else to do. Sango didn't know what she did to him every time she turned him down…it was rather minor, but to him…it killed him. Maybe he was just a sensitive guy…

Anyways, to raise his self esteem he would well…converse with other women…Miroku almost cringed. He was a married man now…he _would not_ stray from **his** woman! Miroku resolved to make Sango fall in love with him.

He would show her affection, and shower her with his attention. He would bring her flowers, accompany her on moonlit walks...

"MIROKU!"

Miroku looked back at Sango, about to ask 'What.' But he never got to. A loud crack was heard, and Miroku went tumbling off his horse.

An exasperated look crossed Sango's face. Her horse snorted as it stood still. She looked down at Miroku who was face down into the ground. "Come on Miroku, we don't have all day!"

No reply came. Not even a muffled one.

"This isn't funny Miroku," Sango called not amused.

Finally, she dismounted her horse, and cautiously approached Miroku.

"Are you alright?" she asked slowly, not sure of what to expect.

Still no reply.

But she could have sworn she saw a finger twitch. So she stepped on one of his hands. Just to eliminate the possibility that his hand might have a 'seizure' of some sort. "If you don't speak, I'll think that you are dead and bury you. Dead or alive." Sango warned.

Finally a muffled moan came from Miroku.

Sango sighed again, and pulled Miroku's face up from the dirt by his hair. A loud yell emitted from Miroku's face. Surprised, Sango let go of Miroku's hair. Miroku did another face plant. "Sorry." Sango muttered as she lifted his face from the dirt more gently.

"It's quite alright," Miroku said, his words slightly slurred. "I just wasn't expecting for you to pull me up by my _hair_."

"What?" Sango demanded. "How else was I supposed to get your face out of that hole in the ground?" she asked miffed.

"By the sides of my head." Miroku suggested.

"You um…uh…" Sango began to poke at her face.

Miroku looked at her strangely. "Excuse me?"

"Your uh…face…" Sango continued.

"Ah yes, I know, it is devilishly handsome if I do say so myself." Miroku said rather cocky.

Sango gave him an incredulous look.

"I only speak the truth dearest Sango."

"Shut up houshi. You got mud all over your face." Sango said blatantly as she huffily grabbed her horse by the reins. "I suggest you wash it."

Miroku sighed, and stood up, still proud. "My face just makes the mud look handsome!" he called as he snatched his horses' reins, and followed Sango.

* * *

_"You've got to let me go…"_

_"No! I refuse to!" she screamed._

_"Kagome! Listen to me! You have to! You can't waste your life away. Let me go Kagome…please!"_

_"I can't Kouga! And I don't want to! You were my first love and my only love. I'll never forget you."_

_"I'm not asking you to forget me. I'm just asking you to let me go." His blue eyes looked into her dark ones. "Please."_

_"What will I have left if I let you go?" she asked, scared._

_"You won't be able to find out unless you let go…" he warned._

_She stared at him. And he stared back. She didn't want to let go…she was scared. Scared of what the future might bring…scared of forgetting him. "I'll always be with you Kagome. You know that." He whispered. _

_She nodded. "I know." She said quietly._

_"I'll love you forever."_

_"Me…me too…"_

_And there she was, all alone…again._

* * *

((A/N: Hey everyone…heh…heh…I know…it's been…quite a long time…heh…heh…But yes, some real Sess/Kago action will be coming up since Kagome has 'let go.' I love you all, I truly do! So please review! Rhyme so unintended… And no, there will be no Kougorou and Sango action…and the plot unfolds…muahaha.))

**BY THE WAY, GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE, AND READ ALL THE SUMMARIES FOR THE INUYASHA FICS, AND VOTE!!!! And YES you MAY vote once every time that you review, and you may vote for more than one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, so I don't own Inuyasha…or anything related to the show…yeah go ahead, smirk and laugh…make fun of me…but I warn you, my men are keeping tabs on you all…

A/N: breathes sigh of relief So you guys don't want to kill me. That's always good to hear! **GO TO MY PROFILE PAGE, AND READ ALL THE SUMMARIES FOR THE INUYASHA FICS, AND VOTE!!!! And YES you MAY vote once every time that you review, and you may vote for more than one. **

* * *

Thanks for reviewing: **Celestial Fox, lalalala, CrystallineLily, grand admiral chelli, Freestyle, YoukaiLover, ChIbI rIn, Lady Mystic Saria, Iinukamisashi,** **Pink Sakura, Tori the Hanyou **and **Aqua Miko**.

**Celestial Fox: **Thanks for voting, and I love Sess/Kag stories too. If only Rumiko Takahashi could see how perfect they are for each other…

**CrystallineLily:** Your review had me wiping tears from my eyes. It was _that_ funny. Because you flattered me so much ; ) I will let you in on a little secret…the first chapter of 25 Days with Mr. Arrogant has been written…I may have to modify it a bit though…so don't tell anyone! :)

**grand admiral chelli: **Why, thank you very much! I'm so glad you like Sango/Miroku too.

**Iinukamisashi**- Thank you for voting! Kagome having a child with Sesshomaru? I'm not sure if that will happen, even though it _is_ an idea…but I was planning on them having children in another one of my fics…

**Tori the Hanyou-** You really think it's getting better? I felt like it was getting worse… --

* * *

Okee…and the voting so far goes like this:

**A Tale of Autumn:** 3

**25 days with Mr. Arrogant:** 11

**The Doctor is in- love:** 2

**A Tale of two Dreamers/Just another Love Story:** 3 (I have trouble settling on one title for this one….)

**The Trade:** 3

**The Photographer: **1

This means that for your guys' Christmas present, 25 Days with Mr. Arrogant will be posted!!! The first chapter will be up in a day or two.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Sesshomaru returned to find Kagome sleeping. He quietly set the hunk of venison on the ground. He had even taken care to wrap it in large leaves, and to wash most of the blood off in a river because he knew how squeamish some _humans_ tended to get about blood. Yes, he the mighty lord of all the Western and Northern Lands had gone at such lengths just to please a human.

Sesshomaru silently knelt down, his hand hovering just centimeters from Kagome's cheek. It looked soft, and he wanted to touch it. 'That's all there is to it,' he told himself. But he pulled his hand back. He would not give into such whims. He rather reluctantly withdrew his hand, and settled for watching her.

As he sat and watched her, he tried to figure out why he was so drawn to her…a normal human. His efforts were futile. His thoughts were so jumbled…quite unlike him. 'Her face is comely,' he mused, 'She smells respectable, but she is quite…petite.' Then again, most people _were_ petite compared to Sesshomaru, but Kagome _was_ actually petite. She was hardly taller than Lady Yugi who stood at 5 ft. Kagome was a mere two inches taller, meaning that Sesshomaru was over a foot taller than her.

"She is most likely too weak to bear healthy children," he said out loud, more as if he was trying to convince himself. "Yet, why do I feel…different around her?" he wondered out loud again. "I often feel possessive…is that the side effect of being with humans for too long?"

Sesshomaru sounded exasperated, and at his wits end. He looked at Kagome again, and found his hand reaching for her face once more. It wouldn't hurt if he just touched her once now could it?

Kagome's eyes shot open, and was surprised to find Sesshomaru standing over her with a look of disapproval on his face. "I cannot even leave you alone for a few minutes." he reprimanded. "You humans are incredibly weak, sleeping at every opportune chance. A demon could have devoured you."

"Too bad," Kagome grumbled bitterly. "Too bad some demon didn't come gobble me up because then you would be released from having to escort some worthless human all the way back to the palace, and then you could be there in a fraction of the ti-"

Kagome let out a muffled 'eep' as Sesshomaru closed her mouth with two clawed fingers. He tugged at her until she was forced to stand up or have her lips ripped off. He stared down at her stoically, and then bent down until his face was mere centimeters from hers. He released her lips, but Kagome was too shocked to say anything.

Her eyes remained riveted on his as his eyes searched hers for something. For a moment, Kagome could have sworn she saw a glint of something akin to 'emotions' in his eyes. He leaned down even more until his lips were just grazing hers. Kagome shut her eyes, and waited, but nothing happened. Finally he spoke, his breath warm and silky on her lips, "Shut up."

And she did.

"You may open your eyes now," he informed her.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, her heart beating fast. She subconsciously placed a finger on her lips…she could still feel his warm breath…for second there she had thought that…Kagome shook her head, and then began laughing.

Kagome's laughter was soon ended when a large and heavy 'package' was tossed to her. "Be quiet and eat."

At the mention of food, Kagome immediately shut her mouth. A soft giggle every now and then escaped from her lips but the volume was immensely lower than her peals of laughter of before. Kagome made a face as she unwrapped the large hunk of just slightly bloody meat. "Umm…Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome tried again.

Sesshomaru still didn't reply.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome offered.

"Speak."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I don't eat raw meat," she told him.

"And contrary to popular belief, I do not as well."

"Then why did you bring me a huge chunk of raw meat?" she asked.

"Do you not know how to prepare food?" he asked, annoyed.

"Well…I do, but…"

"Then quickly do so." He commanded.

Kagome didn't reply knowing that it was a hopeless situation. So she gingerly set the 'meat' down, and began searching the area for sticks to start a fire with. She managed to gather a meager pile, and tossed it in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru merely looked up at her. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Actually you can. You could start a nice warm fire for me…" she told him.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

Kagome's reply was pregnant. "Well…you…" she began sputtering. "You could…"

"Perhaps I could breathe fire on your bundle of twigs, and ignite them?" Sesshomaru offered.

"Yes!" Kagome squealed with exaggeration, "I knew you could do that! At least you seem to be mean enough to breathe fire," she said, the last part muttered.

But alas, Kagome did forget that Sesshomaru was an inu-youkai who had excellent hearing. "Around people like you, it is hard to be _kind_." Sesshomaru bit out, his voice managing to maintain its usual 'cool.'

Kagome wrinkled her nose in an attempt to ignore him. "Mmhmm, so when are you going to breathe fire onto my twigs?" she asked.

"You will not blame me if I kill you," Sesshomaru warned.

"This again? I thought I made it perfectly clear that I _wanted_ you to kill me." Kagome told him with a roll of her eyes.

Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome then giggled much to Sesshomaru's dismay. "You sound a like a dog!" she exclaimed.

An unamused look crossed Sesshomaru's face. "Come here." He commanded Kagome.

Still giggling, Kagome absentmindedly obeyed, and knelt down, and scooted closer to Sesshomaru, almost collapsing from her giggles. "You know," she began, her giggling subsiding slightly as she noticed how close they were to each other. But Kagome never got to finish her sentence.

She watched in surprise and shock as Sesshomaru stared at her. The look in his eyes was…foreign, at least is seemed to be uncharacteristic of Sesshomaru. His eyes looked soft, overflowing with emotions, sad, confused, and full of…longing? He was close…maybe _too_ close. "So close, yet so far…" he whispered, his lips just barely brushing hers.

If she had been closing her eyes, she would have dismissed it as the wind, but her eyes had been open, and she had seen his lips touch hers as he had spoken. His breath had been warm to her cold lips. Sesshomaru brought a finger to her lip, and touched her lower lip. His finger stayed her a little longer than Kagome figured it should be.

After several moments of silence, Sesshomaru spoke. "Your lips…are dry."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. What was that???? "Oh…I didn't notice," she said quietly, still staring at Sesshomaru.

"You should take better care of them," Sesshomaru told her, his eyes still riveted on her face. Kagome numbly nodded. Then just the corners of the Sesshomaru's mouth turned upwards, hardly noticeable, but still there nonetheless. "I believe I have found a way to effectively quiet you," he informed her, amusement lighting his eyes.

Kagome's eyebrows furrowed as she gradually came out of her stupor. "And what would that be _Lord_ Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru continued looking at Kagome, his gaze unwavering. Naraku's words rang in his mind. "To be kind to you."

* * *

"You are absolutely sure that there is no more mud on my face?" Miroku asked Sango for about the umpteenth time.

"I am _positive_ houshi." Sango snapped, irritated.

Miroku let out a 'hmph' and wiped the water from his face with the sleeve of his robe. "I was thinking Sango," Miroku began as he stood up. "That since we _are_ married, that we should perhaps be on something the lines of a first name basis?" He absentmindedly offered a hand to Sango, "But that was just a thought!" he added just in case Sango was going to egg him on the head.

Sango looked at Miroku's hand in surprise. Was he offering his hand to help her up? 'No, no, can't be!' she told herself. 'Miroku only offers a woman his hand when there's a rump to rub.' Despite her better judgment, she slipped her hand into his, and allowed him to help her up.

Surprisingly enough, she made it onto her feet without being groped. "Consider this Sango, we are going to have to act as a married couple now. People will get suspicious."

"Let them think what they want to. Not all couples are affectionate in public." she replied, her eyes cast down. It was necessary for her to look down at the ground or else Miroku might see the blush that had crept into her cheeks. The mere thought of being affectionate with Miroku made her glow red. But it wasn't like she cared or thought such thoughts often…

"Yes well…" Miroku began.

He never got to finish his sentence for Sango stumbled over a tree root. Sango braced herself for the fall. She was, or at least used to be a demon slayer, and falling was just part of the job. But she never hit the ground. Instead she found herself being embraced…by Miroku.

"You should be more careful of where you step," Miroku told Sango gravely.

"Sorry, wasn't…thinking straight." Sango mumbled as she almost reluctantly pulled herself out of Miroku's grasp.

Miroku's heart fell. It had felt rather nice holding her like that. "It's fine," Miroku replied, "I don't mind catching you." Sango's breath caught in her throat. Had Miroku just said what she thought he just said?

"As a matter of fact Sango, I enjoy being around you…I am honored to be married to you, but it means nothing if there are no feelings involved." Sango stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. "There is more to me than you think Sango. And you could find out…if only would be willing to give me a chance."

Sango slowly turned around, afraid to find out that Miroku was only joking, and that a caress of her rear end would follow not too long after. She looked into his violet eyes, afraid of what she'd find. Miroku took a deep breath, and looked Sango in the eye. "I know that you doubt my words, and you may not believe me Sango, but I'm in love with you."

* * *

"You know, you are _really_, **really** funny."

"I fail to see how I am amusing."

"You? Being **nice** to me?!" Kagome lapsed into another fit of giggles.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. 'Such a strange creature,' he thought as Kagome fell on her back. 'Quite odd,' he added as Kagome clutched at her stomach, still laughing. "Are you saying that I am lying?" Sesshomaru demanded, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome stopped mid-laugh, and managed to sit up without toppling over from her suppressed giggles again. "No!" she insisted. "It's just…not very believable." she admitted.

"And why would that be?" he asked.

"Well…it's just that well…you haven't exactly been _nice_ to me, but I suppose you treat me nicer than you treat most people, I mean you haven't killed me yet, and that _could_ be a good thing, but you never know! And you seem to hate…well, maybe not _hate_, but **strongly** dislike me…but you don't even like humans, except for Rin that is, and I just find it really hard to believe that you would be nice to me."

Sesshomaru's temples throbbed. "You are quick to judge Kagome."

Kagome opened her mouth to go off of another long tangent, but she made the mistake of looking at Sesshomaru's eyes again. They were teeming with emotions again despite the look of his face. She couldn't quite make out what he was thinking, but through his eyes, she knew that there was decency in the demon lord. By his eyes you could tell that he possessed what he would call, "weak human emotions." There was no doubt about it…because they were there.

"You should eat soon." Sesshomaru commented, breaking the silence. He looked away from Kagome, leaving Kagome confused, and not quite sure what to think. Was it possible that Sesshomaru wasn't nearly as evil and heartless as everyone believed him to be?

Kagome couldn't hear him. Her head was pounding, probably from the lack of food…_thump, thump, thump_. Her head pounded with the steady beating of her heart…her vision blurred, and she saw Sesshomaru look at her with what was clearly concern. She passed out then, and the last word on her lips was his name.

* * *

"And so it has begun…the demon lord will recognize his feelings for the wench, who will in return fall for him…things happen, and at the opportune moment I will take her away. You are not the one who has the upper hand my poor and misguided Lord Sesshomaru…" a cold and dark cackle echoed throughout a large and quiet phantom castle.

Everything was falling into place so nicely, and he had only made one appearance. And if Sesshomaru proved to be more stubborn than he was worth, and choose to keep his feelings hidden, then there was always Plan B. Yes, no matter what, he would come out to be the victor.

That was all there was to it.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome's limp body. Had she just whispered his name? He was now more confused than ever. What was happening? His eyebrows furrowed he rose from the ground, Kagome in his arms. In a matter of seconds, he was well within the borders of the Western Lands.

He found a small village, and finding it suitable, left Kagome there. He smelled some trouble, and knew that some lesser demons had taken advantage of his temporary absence of patrolling to their advantage. As much as he disliked humans, he would not stand to have other demons terrorize those that lived in his territory. Those humans were _his._ If _he_ wanted to terrorize them, then _he_ would, but it was strictly forbidden for anyone else to.

Of course he had left a large number of soldiers, and a few of his top ranking and more trusted guards still at the palace, so there was no need to worry about that. He was feeling rather flushed, and his stomach felt rather queasy. 'The village reeked of disease,' he rationalized, justifying his queasy stomach on the nasty stench of the villagers. ((A/N: Sorry for interrupting you all, but I just had to say, "Awwww!!! Sesshy's in wwuuuuvvv!!!" Alright, back to the story.))

He came across a small band of spider youkai, and easily eliminated them all. The villagers all bowed down to him, thanking him. It disturbed him slightly, but pleased him nonetheless although he merely took off in flight in reply. He patrolled with only half a heart. He usually enjoyed patrolling, but he couldn't seem to get his mind off of Kagome. The villagers _would_ take good care of her, or else all would pay.

Then Sesshomaru got an idea. He would take Kagome to his palace in the Western Lands. It was much more grandeur than the one of the Northern Lands, and he would show her this supposed 'kindness' there, and show her that she could trust him. He headed towards the palace, and made note to have a message sent to Akeno. He had faith that Akeno could last a few more days as a 'ruler.'

Trying to ignore the fluttery feeling in his stomach, and the quickened beating of his heart, he hurried quicker to his destination. Only one thing on his mind: Kagome.

* * *

**((A/N: Shorter than usual I suppose, but I am really excited to post the first chapter of 25 Days with Mr. Arrogant. Yeah, I can't wait to see what y'all think. Sorry if this chapter was a bit rushed. My thoughts have been a bit scattered lately. But yes, isn't it cute how Sesshy doesn't know that he's in loooooove? snickers Anyways, love you all, and PLEASE review!))**

**((By the way, look out for 25 Days with Mr. Arrogant! It'll be up maybe even today or tomorrow.))**


End file.
